Shaped By Life
by DelightedCatNerd
Summary: If you're given a stick of clay, the possibilities are endless. You can shape it, crush it, completely remodel it- change it so it's nothing like before. And even that has nothing on when you mix two colours- you lighten or darken any shade. In this case, Life was the molder, Nico DiAngelo the clay. The things Life did to its stick of clay were...interesting, to say the least.
1. Six

**Hey, people! This is a short story requested by one of my readers, Stygian stapler and JPBBX ftw. I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but what with me being busy with finals and crazy studying, I haven't had the chance to write much. However, I will promise that I will upload one chapter of this DAILY, and that there are a good eight mini chapters here.**

 **For those who probably don't know me, this is just a short story relating to the background of Nico DiAngelo. It was requested and I obliged, and it's actually** ** _unbelievably_** **fun to imagine a past for our little fuzz ball of darkness!**

 **Well, I won't trouble you guys any longer. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own PJO/HOO/TOA**

* * *

 _Six was the age of ignorance._

It's a simple rule that governs the way we work: the younger you are, the more innocent, the happier the story. Six year olds haven't heard of war and racism and homophobia. They haven't heard that they might be having stupid thoughts and unrealistic dreams. Everything has a happy ending- Cinderella marries the Prince, Ariel becomes a human, Rapunzel finds her parents. Good always, _always,_ thwarts evil, and anything is possible. Physics and reality don't matter, only your imagination does. Everyone tells you that you're amazing, that you can be anything, that you're going to grow up and change the world because that's _just_ how special you are.

And _no_ story is complete without a happy ending.

At six, Life was pretty young, so it lived through these notions.

It gave Nico a loving mother and a caring, albeit overprotective father. He had an eight year old sister who's eyes shone with all the happiness in the world, and they had so much fun playing and talking together. While young Nico loved his parents, his favorite moments were the ones when his parents went away to their room to talk or work over things he didn't really understand- _adult things, honey_ , his mother told him gently, before kissing his head and going back to his dad.

Then the _real_ fun started.

At age eight, even though Biancas dad kept protesting that it was too dangerous (It _wasn't,_ honestly, the streets of his Italian neighbourhood were empty and safe almost _all_ the time. The only person standing outside was that scary man with the stormy beard and electric blue eyes who looked like he _hated_ Nico), she, being older, would take his hand and lead him outside to play. They'd chase each other across the cobbles in the winter and fall, and when it got too hot to play in the summer, she'd take him inside and patiently help him learn his ABC's so that he could become a big boy and start school.

Nico _lived_ for those moments. He and Bianca were _una sqaudra,_ a team, and no two siblings had ever clashed so well. They barely fought, and even then it was only just them poking fun at each other; Nico pulling up Bianca's skirt to embarrass her in public, Bianca messing up his neatly combed hair during one those speeches by that weird man Mussolini.

Not to say he didn't love his parents too- he loved tugging at his mother's long, shiny locks when she picked him up to play with him, or share funny stories with his dad about what he and the boy from next door had been doing that day. Nico mostly chose to stick to his mother, though- even at such a delicate age he knew there was something wrong with how Hades only showed up once every few weeks and had a pale complexion that made no sense, judging by how tan Nico and the rest of his family were from their walks in the Italian sun. He knew it didn't make sense that he popped out of their household as suddenly as Bianca's balloon had once done when she held it too close to the fireplace.

Of course, it wasn't all fun and games he was _Di Angelo,_ the angel, supposedly, but Nico was anything _but._ You just had to hear about the time he'd blew out all the candles by clapping -which led to a very awkward dinner _-_ orwhen he'd scared his mother to death by making a dead bug jump in the air just by asking it to. _Sei il nostro piccolo diavolo, non è vero?_ They'd ask.

 _You're our little devil, aren't you?_ He'd nod vigorously and they'd ruffle his hair and lightly scold him.

But, he loved them anyway. Nico was far too young to understand most of life, and he probably subconciously knew that, but the little he understood was good enough for him. So far, life had planned a pretty good start for him. He loved his parents and adored his sister, he enjoyed the Sunday walks they had when they went to church (Even if it was stifling when he wore his Sunday best in the summer heat), and his education was coming along pretty good, too. He was great at Italian, it being his mother tongue, and not bad at English either, seeing as both Hades and Bianca would occasionally speak to him with it. English was a weird language, compared to Italian- they used the word _it_ when something wasn't female or male (Why did they do that? Everything _was_ either male or female, it only made sense), but he was already better than most of the older kids he knew.

Last, but never least, he revelled in life in Italy. He'd heard of those mean faraway countries- __ _Gran Britagna_ and __ _Germania,_ __the ones they were going to have a fight with, and he was instantly proud that Italy wasn't part of it. Bianca had drummed into his head that fighting was wrong- Italy was only _talking_ to Germans, not actually helping them.

 _If life was like this forever_ , his little mind decided, he wouldn't mind one bit.

* * *

 **So, yeah, that's Chapter 1! I'm sorry if it isn't too interesting, but after this it's going to get a lot more intense. These chapters are going to be pretty short- one chapter per one year, so I hope you guys don't mind too much. For my readers who came here from TLHT** ** _GOD I AM SO SO FREAKING SORRY I SWEAR THAT I'M JUST SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK AND HAVE NO TIME TO WRITE._** **This little thing alone took a couple of days. I'm so sorry! I'll be back on track by hopefully next week. Thank you all for bearing with me.**

 **And, for anyone who likes my style of writing but not the story, I've got a couple more on my profile (You're not at all forced to check them out- I just enjoy sharing my writing :P)**

 **Well, tomorrow, we meet again!**


	2. Seven

**Hello again! I know it's really late in the day, but I still did deliver chapter two! For those of you who stuck with it even though it wasn't that interesting, thank you so much. GGW followed, and she as well as the mysterious Guest and readersarethebestwriters (LOVE you username, by the way!) left such kind reviews! KarenHardy and FestusLives followed and favorited as well! I'm so grateful. So without further ado, here's the hopefully much more interesting Chapter 2!**

* * *

 _Seven was the age of confusion_

It was all so sudden. Maybe Life was going through puberty or something, because Nico's next chapter came out of the blue- it made Hades charge through the door and _demand_ that they should leave.

Why, he didn't really understand. His parents hurried into their bedroom and shut the door, a signal he knew from personal experience meant he should never go in without knocking. He wasn't in a hurry to catch them -ugh- _kissing_ again. But when he _did_ knock, they just asked him to _not_ go in, and Bianca appeared out of nowhere and steered him away.

"They're talking about serious stuff, Nico, we can't be listening."

"But why?"

"Because. I just said- they're discussing something important. You know we're not allowed to get involved."

"But _Bianca-_ "

" _No_ means _no_. You're old enough to understand that now," Bianca closed off the conversation in her rapid Italian.

But Nico _didn't_ understand. He was a bit angry at his parents, even his _sorella_ , Bianca- which was weird, because Nico had never felt anything mean toward them before. But it was completely justified- they had told he was a _un ragazzo grande,_ a big boy now, just last week! If he was mature enough for second grade, why wasn't he old enough to hear what his parents were saying? It was only fair, he was part of this family, too!

(Yeah, Life really _was_ having some issues, considering it was only seven.)

He spent ten precious minutes trying to convince Bianca to tag along with him, because he always felt safer when she was around, but she stayed and resolutely said _no._

 _I'll go without her, then,_ Nico thought. _She's going to be so jealous that she can't hear the conversation!_

So, being very careful, Nico opened the unlocked door to his parents' room, and stepped inside. Their lights had been turned off as practice for some blackout thing they would apparently need in a few years (Bianca had explained it, saying that for a few years, Italy would have to play Hide and Seek with the other countries. Nico didn't really understand how an entire _country_ wanted to hide, nor who the seeker actually was, but he'd nodded vigorously all the same), and the only illumination came from small candles that dotted the room. He thought of using this to his advantage, blending in with the shadows around him so he was completely invisible.

He positioned himself behind a curtain and remained completely still, hearing a scuffle that meant his mother was closing the door again.

His ears pricked up as they started talking in rapid Italian, far too fast for Nico's small ears to understand. Snatches of conversation flitted into his mind, and making sense of them was like solving a puzzle- hard, but hopefully not impossible.

"Maria, please, my brothers know-"

"Italy- it's _home,_ Hades!"

"Yes, but they'll kill them!"

"You can get rid of them, honey-"

"No, I don't have that power-"

"Hades, _please-_ "

"We're moving, and that's final!"

He heard a noise that sounded like sobbing- his _mother's_ sobbing. Nico was about to go out and yell at his dad for making his mother cry, but his dad talked first.

"Maria, listen, I know how much you love this place... _I_ love it, too, but tell me- whom do you love more, Italy or them?"

"I love them more, of course," she whispered. "More than I'll ever love anything."

"Then you will trust me."

Nico then silently left, deciding he wanted to ask Bianca where they were going and what thatmeant, because he was actually a little excited to go to another country. Sure, he would miss everything here, but a whole new adventure awaited him, and he didn't like all the fights Italy was picking, anyway. A new home sounded _incredible_ to him. He spent the night awake and giddy with anticipation for the next day. Wherever they went, he trusted his dad.

He wasn't to know that that trust his mother and he had placed in his dad would doom her. He never realised that, seven months later, it would be the same trust that would get her killed.

The same trust that would leave him orphaned.

* * *

 **And after this, the real tale begins...**

 **Anyways, thank you all so much for reading! As always, if you don't like this content, I've got a couple more stories, and in the meantime, could you please leave a review to tell me what you think? I appreciate and remember ever single one (I'm not even exaggerating. On my Evernote, where I write, I have a Note titled** ** _My Awesome Reviews_** **and I copy-paste them all there!)**

 **See you all tomorrow!**


	3. Eight

**Hey again! I've been pretty consistent with these uploads, haven't I? I won't say much, because not much has happened in the last 24 hours (Other than the fact that I saw my first ever thunderstorm. It never rains where I live, so such a spectacle was bloody incredible), so I'll get straight to the chapter. Leave a review when you're done, please. In the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Eight was the age of forgetfulness_

Life must have been quite drunk right now, but no-one really knew why.

Nico knew he was eight and that he must have done _something_ when he was alive, but he just couldn't remember _what._ The most he could conjure in his mind was a deafening explosion and some _very_ pale man bending over him and murmuring something in Italian- _Ti amo, mia Nico_ \- _I love you, my Nico._ Then said man touched his forehead and he fell asleep. And that was about it.

Normally Nico would have been frustrated, angry, and impatient, even, but when he woke up the day after his memory loss, he wasn't hiding with Bianca (One of the few things he remembered) under a bridge, trying to avoid looking at the two men making out just a few feet away (Bianca was trying to find a safe place for them through the subway system).

Nope, he was in complete _heaven._ He was inside a giant room on a mattress softer than velvet, with a walk-in-closet and an incredibly large bathroom across from him. There was some strange cold box thing (A baby fridge?) next to his bed, that was full of colorful metal cylinders and some packed snacks (Though _what_ type of snack was called M&M's, he had no idea). The clothes in his closet were also weird- some of them were the jackets and sailor suits he knew, and others were short sleeved cotton shirts without so much as a _collar_ on them, with random pictures and stuff drawn on them. The pants were weird as well- some rough blue or black material that looked like trousers. He liked it, though. It was a nice change.

One hour later, he met Bianca, who had said the same things. She took his hand and they went downstairs, determined to get to the bottom of this. Instead, they were seperated by the enormous crowd and Nico found himself in front of a tall metal box with a transparent part that looked over a picture- and the picture was _moving._ Nico had heard of that legendary thing, the television, but his family was nowhere near rich enough to consider buying one. They had to contend with gloomily watching them on sale behind shop windows. How rich _were_ the owners here?

But even better, the pictures weren't just moving- they were in _colour._ Not the boring old black and white that made it hard to discern what was going on. No, actual, real, _beautiful_ colour. He asked someone what it was called and they looked at him weird and said it was a video game. He had a cute little character and had to use the buttons and knobs and little levers to move it around and do stuff. After initially struggling, Nico got the hang of it and started going _mad._ When he'd exhausted all the possibilities, he went to the next game. And the next. And the next. He went sliding andndnd bungee jumping a couple times as well, but those _video game_ things were definitely his favorite. He didn't ask where Bianca went or what she did. She must have been having fun too. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was a little alarmed at not seeing her for so long, but every time he even entertained the idea of searching for her some brand new game came up, and he thought _after this one._ Besides, his sister came to the room every night looking happier than before. Sure, they never talked or even acknowledged each other's presence anymore, but there were other, _more_ important things to do.

And so began a month long blur that never seemed to end.

In retrospect **,** they probably should have asked where they were, or worried about how drunk everyone looked, or tried to find out who they and their parents were. But their worries were swallowed up in the hotel- and soon, their entire conscience was too.

It _is_ hard to remember your responsibilities when you're surrounded by distractions, after all. No one eats salad if they're offered ice cream, and Bianca and Nico certainly wouldn't be the ones to break that rule. If anything, they happily lived through it for what they didn't know would be, oh, the next seventy years.

* * *

 **So, yeah, here it is! I'm so sorry that it's so short, I just couldn't find much to add to this chapter. However, the next, and all the ones after that, will be a _lot_ longer. That I can promise. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Nine

**Okay. To start this off, I am SO SORRY for not uploading yesterday. I was out the entire day, and when I got home I was so tired the first thing I did was sleep. I really hope you guys aren't mad. I truly didn't mean to do it, and as compensation, I spent a good 15 minutes making sure this chapter was as perfect as possible.**

 **On a happier note, I'd like to thank FestusLives, for his two reviews that really made my day. You've been the nicest reader I've had so far, and even though this story is in honor of Stygian stapler and JPBBX ftw, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you. I really hope you like it :)**

* * *

 _Nine was the age of discovery_

Maybe Life had finally matured and realised it couldn't keep up a drunk nothingness forever. Or maybe it wanted a more interesting story.

Whatever the case, it ended that chapter as soon as it had started it. That was the only logical explanation to what happened, because apparently wasn't as deep as they thought. It probably wasn't if some annoying lawyer had managed to break it so easily.

He'd just burst in, wearing a tailored suit and an angry, serious expression, briefcase and wallet in hand. And before they knew it, Bianca and Nico were whisked out of there into a world Nico had nearly forgotten.

He must have remembered something _really_ messed up, though, because last time he'd checked, phones and laptops and screens and social media and the hundreds of strange things he wasn't used to had never existed. Bianca had been just as confounded as he had been- the first word that escaped her lips was _Oh, Dio_ ; _Oh, God._

It was pretty much how he felt, summed up in one sentence.

After a couple of weeks spent navigating through electronics and learning how to interact with normal humans again (Phones proved to be the hardest part. Something you could use to call others- and it was _portable?_ Nico couldn't remember any of his past life, save for a very pale man with dark eyes, but he _knew_ that wherever he came from, these must have cost a _fortune_ ), understanding what things such as _Hollywood, YouTube,_ and _Cartoon Network_ meant, catching up on the latest songs, and basically doing everything normal kids did, the lawyer temporarily caring for them apparently decided he was done with that.

 _"My orders are that you two go to boarding school."_

 _"But sir, we enjoy it here-"_

 _"Don't give me any of that. It's not a discussion, it's a statement."_

And so the matter was decided. They would continue the education they'd missed out on for a month.

Their new school was called Westover, and it was in Maine.

Luckily, the next year wasn't as bad as it could have been. Westover was strict but fancy, and as long as you followed the rules you could have an okay time. Nico was secretly thankful for the enforced hours of silence- the one week of 'getting with the times' had _not_ been enough. Sometimes people would go around saying stuff that made no sense.

Stuff like, _"OMG, that is so sick!"_

 _"He is_ so _hot!"_

 _"RANDOM DANCING!"_ (They'd break out into the silliest moves after this one)

 _"Look, she's got a D Cup. She's_ so _freaking lucky!"_

Nico had no idea what _OMG_ meantor how something could be 'sick'. He didn't understand why this particular guy was warmer than others, according to the girls (Nor did he understand the small feeling of attraction he had towards said guy. _No heart, you're male._ _Stop)_ *****.He'd never heard of random dancing, and he _certainly_ didn't know what a D Cup was. They also kept mentioning Taylor Swift, Hannah Montana, and Katy Perry (Especially the girls), people Nico had never heard of. And the movies, _ugh._ Too many stories and actors and relationships to keep up with. If wasn't so hell-bent on fitting in, he would have just said _screw this, I'm out,_ and probably gotten a light slap from Bianca for that language. Life became _hard._

Speaking of Bianca.

They'd became crazy close through this, _way_ too close for a brother and sister- Nico had the strangest feeling they'd been like that once. Almost everything they did, they'd now do together, and Bianca never missed a chance to show him that his love for her was reciprocated. It was weird being in a world where an actor's lunch was more important than your grades, but they lived in it together. Even if they had their differences- Mythomagic bored Bianca, for example, and she _still_ wouldn't believe him when he mentioned the driver with the ram horns- he _hated_ when she'd started caring about her appearance like it actually _mattered_ what people thought of her, or when she decided she'd rather sneak out with her best friends than do school. Luckily, it was like the difference between peanut butter and jelly. A _good_ difference. Put them together, and the result was always great.

But even a bond that deep was still fractured by school. To start with, Nico was fairly sure he'd never heard of anything such as a moon landing. That was another impossible thing to do. And the stuff about planets and chemicals and algebra- weren't _they,_ a bunch of ten year olds, far too young for that? Every single time something like that happened at school, Nico would recall simple fractions of what his old life felt like, and he was certain that the stuff they were learning was normally taught to older kids.

Another issue that was, in Nico's perspective, worse, was his lack fo friends. People often laughed at him and told him he talked funny- kind of like Shakespeare, as if he was all old (Which made no sense. Nico had never used the words _where art thou_ in his _life_ ), and even more for a foreign accent he couldn't help. Apparently, it was Italian, even though Nico didn't have even a _whisper_ of evidence that he'd been to Europe before. Combined with his lack of knowledge about current events, that just made him a target for taunts and bullies.

Even worse, Nico had trouble reading and sometimes accidentally muttered in Italian, which attracted a even _more_ bullies (Luckily, they finally stopped four months later. Maybe it was because of the pale, dark eyed man that had allegedly materialised behind Nico the moment they tried to annoy him, although Nico _swore_ he didn't know such a person). Bianca was punished more than once for _impulsive inappropriate behavior_ and often reprimanded for her fidgeting and sudden movements- and especially her trouble paying attention in class- even though she swore up and down that she couldn't control it. They were nearly suspended a few times, Westover was so _strict_ , but the same lawyer always returned without fail and convinced the military school to let them stay.

So, counting out that dangerous one eyed man they'd met in the alleyway, their countless near expulsions, the bullies, school in general (And a few more things), it was a pretty good life. Nico was actually pretty happy to have left the Lotus Casino (He'd finally learned the name). He'd made a pretty good adventure of his life so far, even if he could barely remember anything before the last two years.

They'd been at school for nearly a year now, and Nico was starting to get acquainted with other kids- a miracle after he'd spent those first few months mocked. Bianca encouraged it, teaching him about what she called _the rules of hanging out with people who want for hang out with you._ That was okay _._ It actually saved Nico's butt more than once, since he tended to say the stupidest things when he got nervous (Maybe because one of his friend's friends was kinda handsome. He wasn't sure, and didn't want to be, because _what the hell, Nico? A male, again?_ ) *****

He _hated_ those thoughts. Nico certainly didn't go to church now, but he felt like he'd been there once before- no idea where the feeling stemmed from- and he was fairly sure that his attraction to makes was just _wrong._ He didn't want to tell Bianca for fear that she'd hate him or mock him, and besides, she was his best friend. He'd _never_ do anything to change that, not in a thousand years.

Part of being best friends was that, occasionally, they could break the rules and have fun together. Bianca was a pretty bad influence (Or a good one, depending on how you looked at it), and soon, they were building snowmen or stealing food from the kitchens in the middle of the night. It was incredible, how relaxed Nico was about breaking the rules and how nervous he was around people. Then again, other people weren't his sister.

As if to prove that point, one time Bianca had sneaked him out of his dormitory at one in the morning to watch shooting stars.

"Make a wish, Nico," she told him.

He opened his mouth to say it, but then she shook her head. "In your _head,_ dummy! It won't come true if you say it out loud!"

He rolled his eyes and sent his thoughts to the sky. He knew exactly what he wanted. Bianca may have been the best, but he was still bored with the repetitions they made every day here.

 _I want a real adventure, like in the books. I like life and all, but I wanna actually_ do _something. Please make it happen as quick as you can._

He wasn't even sure if you could plead with the sky, but Bianca looked pretty sure of herself, and she was almost always right. So he gave it his best shot.

Then they hugged each other good night and went to bed, each wondering what the other's wish was.

Neither knowing that way up high, three old ladies with scary expressions and a love for knitting were laughing and imagining _just_ how they could make this wish come true.

* * *

 ***To start with, I'll say I have absolutely nothing against LGBT. I fully and happily support the LGBT movement, and these parts were purely because it fit cannon. In real life, I'm a lot more supportive.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and sorry again for being late. I love you all. Bye :)**


	5. Ten

**Hey. So I'm going to start off like this- I AM SO SORRY FOR THE THREE DAY DELAY. My mom decided we were traveling to my home country to meet my family, and I didn't find out until the night before, so it was a hasty round of _what clothes do I bring_ followed by about three hours of sleep because the flight was at 5AM and _then_ I had to sit inside a cramped minivan for another three hours because I live really far from the airport. The next few days were a mix of her lag and meeting old friends, so I was a little preoccupied. Again, I'm so sorry. This chapter is nearly double the length of the last one- I hope that makes up for it.** **Also, you'll hopefully notice I'm a lot more supportive of Nico' s sexuality in this chapter. It took a lot of imagination and canon based fact to write this story so far, as well as Google Translate and a research of what Itlay was like in the 1930s, but this was perhaps the hardest to write, simply because there was nothing to build up upon. The whole thing is already _there._ It was a bit of a struggle to make it interesting- I've never spent so much time editing. I hope the end product pleases you.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **By the way, thank you so much to Stygian stapler and JPBBX ftw! I loved your reviews, every single one made me so happy! Thank you so much!**

* * *

 _Ten was the age of truth_

Okay, Nico had lived through some weird days. Some _terrifying_ days. There was that one time a thug had tried to kidnap them on a field trip to Washington D.C. Also the pale, familiar, man with dark eyes, straight out of a _horror story_ Nico had (hopefully) imagined staring at him and smiling when he was telling Bianca about the Mythomagic new extension pack. There was one time Bianca had tried to put on her own makeup for a party and looked like a clown in a green dress (He could imagine no higher form of mortification when she told him he'd come with her), and of _course_ he would never forget that time he thought he'd seen a real-life _dryad_ standing next to a tree.

But this one took the cake.

First was the horrifying prospect of being kidnapped by their own headmaster, Dr. Thorn, and sold for ransom or some other hideous thing. Nico's heart had beat so fast it was a miracle it hadn't bounced straight out of his chest and onto the tiled floor.

Then came the temporary sense of relief when a ( _very good looking,_ Nico couldn't help but think, and then promptly feel disgusted with himself) kid a little older than Bianca had tried to save them, armed with a freaking _sword_.

Bring back the horror as they were recaptured.

Finally, the exhilaration of learning everything- they were demigods, Mythomagic was actually _real_ , and the dude Percy was a freaking trained _monster assassin_ who could Aquaman his way out of anything.

He flashed back to the shooting star night, only three months ago. As usual, Bianca _had_ been right. And now he could adventure with his sister whenever he wanted.

The moment that thought burst in, hundreds of questions followed. _Would he have his parents' powers like Percy? Who was Annabeth? What was camp and training like? Who was his dad or mom? Could he choose his dad or mom? Would he and Bianca get to be together?_

Nico was determined to have them all answered before the night ended. He was so hell-bent on getting his answers, only the next morning did he realise how annoying he must have been. He wasn't that ashamed, though. Anything for adventure, right? The night passed great, with the exception of a few... _bad_ parts, but he tried to gloss over those and enjoy his time.

It didn't work out too well.

When he woke up the next morning in the Hermes cabin at Camp Half-Blood, he was at least fifteen minutes late to breakfast because the thoughts he'd dismissed had fought their way back.

He was staring miserably at his hands, locked inside a bathroom stall.

Why, oh _why_ couldn't he be like Bianca? _She_ wasn't struggling when she told him the horrible news last night.

And those horrible news were the biggest problem- Bianca had become a huntress. With Artemis. Goddess of _Maidenhood_. Meaning no guy contact. Ever.

And Nico _was_ a guy.

To say he was angry, hurt, or even confused- all would have been understatments. For as long as he could remember (Which wasn't much), Bianca wasn't just Nico's sister- she was half of his entire _life_ , an important part of him that he couldn't imagine living without. She'd said she loved him, that she cared and Nico was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She used to tell it to him many times every single day.

But now, Nico couldn't help but stand by and wonder- just how much of that was actually true? After all, the only reason to join Artemis would be to leave Nico. Bianca had no other motive- no boyfriends or guy friends or _any_ contact with the opposite sex. Nico was the only kid to ever defy that rule.

She could keep on saying that it was something she really wanted and that her little brother had nothing to do with it- but that wouldn't erase the picture of her laughing and smiling with that stony-faced Zöe Nightshade more than she'd ever done with _him._

The thought nearly left him in tears, because even after this, Nico still loved Bianca so _much_ , and seeing her just take off the moment she had a chance, no hesitation, not even a single _thought_ directed his way- it hurt more than Nico had ever thought possible.

Eventually, Connor Stoll found him and told him he couldn't stay in the bathroom stall forever, so he faked a smile and strode out, saying he was just a little nervous on his first day. Connor just grinned and headed back outside, Nico and his impeccable acting skills close behind.

At least he managed to distract himself. Today was apparently _Capture the Flag_ day, and while Nico hated playing against Bianca, his excitement at getting to take part in an actual _fight_ with swords and daggers and magical things completely masked it. He freaking got to wear battle armour. _Battle armour_. And the sword, too? Percy could have told Nico to go and guard animal poo and he would have complied, he was so _excited_.

They had totally lost, but Nico had also totally loved every minute of it.

But then of _course_ , because not only did Bianca want to intimidate him but so did a (Had he seen her before? She had some connection to the pale, dark eyed man he remembered) woman that had been dead for nearly a century. She talked in hisses and riddles -more gas than voice came out of her rotten, dry lips- and then had to be carried off by Percy and the satyr Grover Underwood, while the rest of them discussed what had just happened. Of course, Chiron only talked to the Huntresses and ignored everyone else, but Nico chirped in his own opinions. He soon stopped when it got him a bunch of dirty looks. They finally agreed on a councillor's meeting, whatever that meant, and Nico was sent to the Hermes cabin- now more bitter and scared than excited or glad.

Maybe Bianca had made a mistake.

Adventures weren't like _this_. They were exciting and mysterious and full of discovery, and he and his sister would manage to put their (few) strengths together and save the day at the last minute while the evil guy got what he deserved. There was nothing about being too young or too unprepared, nothing about his only family kicking him away, and _definitely_ not a single word about how much frustration he would feel or trouble he would have. Either the stars didn't understand his wish or all the comic books were lying. And Nico had a sinking feeling that it was the latter- he'd tried asking demigods about what they'd done. The only people that had ever gone on a successful quest were Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and (They counted her even though she didn't have a single quest to her name) Thalia Grace. There was someone else, as well, Lucas Castel or something like that, but whenever he asked about him people avoided the subject.

It was _nothing_ like what he'd been promised.

It was even worse when he heard that Bianca, his _sister_ , the girl who always stayed behind to be with him, who would rather curl up with a good book than play sports, who would only ever run just to please her brother- _she_ got to go. Nico was happy for her. Really, he was. She was so excited, and stayed with Nico nearly an hour after curfew (They'd always been good at hiding in shadows) squealing with happiness about it.

Still, Nico was bitter. And more than a little worried. It dawned on him just now how dangerous this could be. He might just never see Bianca again.

" _One shall be lost in the land without rain. One shall perish by a parent's hand."_

Nico had never been good with fractions, but judging by what he knew about prophecies, there was about a fifty percent chance it might just be his sister.

Suddenly, out of the blue, he reached towards her and hugged her, tighter than Bianca had ever held him. For a moment, yesterday and all of the betrayals it had brought were forgotten. At the end of the day, this was still the girl who endeavoured for hours to make his life better- and he was _not_ going to let her go easily.

"Um, Nico?"

"Yeah?" He answered, his eyes a little misty.

"You know I'll be back, right? If this is what it's about. We'll have a heck of a team going with us."

"I know that. It's just... I'll _miss_ you."

"And I'll miss you too, you know that. I really wish the Hunters had a restriction on boys you were related to. I mean, come on, _incest?!_ "

Nico could feel her smile as he snorted into her shoulder.

"Bianca, I know this is kinda awkward and most brothers don't say this or whatever, but, um- _Ti amo_. You know. Just in case."

Instead of laughing like he expected, she actually hugged him back harder.

"Of course I know. And, just for the record, I love you too."

A few minutes later, brother and sister were just cuddling in peaceful silence. It was about ten thirty pm, and Nico realised, with a sinking feeling in his gut, that Bianca would have to go soon. Was there anything else he wanted to tell her?

His first thought was immediate. _Percy._ Over the last two days, his affection for the son of Poseidon had only grown. Bianca had confided into him about certain guys in her class back in Maine, and while Nico at the time had found it a little horrifying - _no one_ goes near his sister- he realised with a start that he'd been feeling the exact same things she'd described. Percy made him nervous so he talked even more than usual. The few times they'd interacted, Nico's thoughts had been _his hair and his eyes woah he can do stuff with water he's so freaking amazing and perfect._

He'd tried to ignore them, even though his attempts were futile, because, frankly, thoughts like those were _disgusting_. He couldn't remember much, but there were sermons in church held about this. He vaguely remembered two men being publicly arrested because of it back wherever he'd lived before the Lotus. And it was everywhere he'd looked- _male and female. Female and male_. Why did _he_ have to be so weird, then?

He still hadn't told anyone. And it was getting even worse because while Nico knew he crushed on Percy, he also knew that he'd often noticed other _cute guys_ around camp, even back in _Westover_.

Bianca would be gone in about ten minutes so she could sleep. It was now or never. He took a deep breath.

"Um, Bianca?"

"Yes, Nico?"

"I, um, there's something I need your help with?"

"Sure, I'll try my best. What is it?"

He _had_ get it out.

 _"Isitnormaltothinkyoulikesomeonefromthrsamegender?_ "

He'd said so fast, even _he_ didn't understand it. He breathed again.

"Is it normal when you think you like someone of the same gender?"

"Well, that would called gay or lesbian, depending on who you're talking about. I don't know about if it's normal or not, there's not much information on the matter, really- but personally, I see no problem with it."

Nico had to double check that his ears weren't deceiving him.

"But isn't there something about it being _wrong?_ "

"Well, yeah, a lot of people say that. But I still don't agree. From what I've heard, which isn't a lot, you don't really get to choose. I mean, if it's something you have no control over, it's not really your right to hurt them, you know?"

Bianca's eyes suddenly widened and she stared at Nico.

"Wait. Why are you asking all these questions?"

He took a deep breath. _Oh God, please don't let her hate me._

"Bianca... I think I might be that thing- _gay_."

He said it like it a was a swear word rather than just another thing that defined people.

"..."

"... Nico, _what?_ "

Nico rushed to try and redeem himself. "Look, I don't know, it's just that I keep keep feeling attracted to guys and having the same thoughts you told me you had about Andy last year and I just sort of realised so _please don't hate me-_ "

Bianca forced him to stop by covering his mouth. Nico was surprised to see that she was grinning and her eyes were soft.

"Oh my God, that's _it?_ I was expecting you to say that some man had _advanced_ on you or something. Nico, there's _nothing_ wrong with being gay. I just said it, remember? You're still my little brother. Nothing can ever change that. And it's even better- we can discuss cute guys together now!"

Nico stared. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his sister's comforting smile. He settled for both. She pulled him in for an even tighter hug than the one he'd given her.

"It's alright, Neeks. I'm glad you told me before you left. You shouldn't have to hold in something like that on your own."

She kept repeating words like that and rocking him. He murmured a _thank you_ and then let go.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

She too was caught up in the moment- talking so quietly he might have never heard her at all. He straightened up and said it louder.

" _Thank you_ , Bianca. You don't know how much that means to me."

He looked at her grinning face. She looked _wonderful_ in a braid- he'd always gotten the feeling she was hiding herself with those bangs before- and for once, her eyes were chocolatey and warm, which was near impossible for either of them to achieve. Her parka gleaned in the moonlight, and even though it wasn't there, he could imagine _just_ how regal she'd look with a quiver strapped to her back before battle.

And bit by bit, he began to understand her words. _It's just something I really need, Nico. I'm sorry._ There was no hostility aimed at him- his sister just wanted to be somewhere she belonged. Nico understood and accepted that just fine. This was still the girl who snuck into his form to read him his comics when he got scared. She was still the girl who escaped Westover every Christmas to buy him the present he would never get because he had no parents- even when he offered her nothing in return except a badly handmade card. She was still his hero, who stood up for him in those first few months when he was bullied relentlessly.

And just like that, she was forgiven. Even if joining the hunters meant she couldn't be his sister anymore, that didn't matter. Because, no matter what she did, she was still his Bianca. Nico would _never_ cease to love Bianca.

So just this once, there was no shame or awkwardness whatsoever when he smiled at her and said in an even tone _I love you. Thanks for everything._ And there was no shame in her eyed either when she grinned back. _Love you too. And you're always welcome._

By now, it was ten forty-five- they were fifteen minutes late. Nico pointed it out and bid her goodnight. He hugged her one last time before the quest. He jokingly asked her to bring him a souvenir.

They were the last words he'd ever gotten to tell her.

* * *

 **Okay. I won't scoot past that last part. As of next chapter, as I'm sure you all know, there's going to be no more Bianca. And being a 12 year old girl myself with an annoying 10 year old brother, I can safely say this pain could kill both of them. I'd feel it too. I'm so sorry, not only for Nico, but for poor Bianca too. The next chapter's going to be horribke to write and edit.**

 **Anyways, I'm awfully sorry for the delay, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Until tomorrow!**


	6. Eleven

**Hello again! There's not much to say at the beginning here, and I know from the reviews that many of you are apprehensive yet anxious, so I'll be quick with my (inevitably high) gratitude. First off, thank you to all of my reviewers- I got at least _seven_ in my last chapter alone, which is crazy because that's the most I've ever gotten!**

 **Festus Lives- I'm glad my story makes you feel so well- the laughing and crying and such. I never knew my writing could do that, but I guess that's just another compliment I'm endlessly grateful for! You _deserved_ that chapter, and I'm glad you liked it and all the subsequent ones! Hopefully this one doesn't make anyone cry- I hate to be that person. And your comment about sexuality- I didn't realise it, but this story was actually an outlet for me. My family don't discuss LGBT, and if they do, it's negatively (Please don't hate them, they just don't know the full story!) so it's just me and my brother who silently support them. And this story helps me realise that :)**

 **GollyGeeWhiz- I didn't want her to die either :( I'm sorry, but it had to happen because of cannon, and I wish there was a world where she never went on that quest. But hey, it _did_ give us the Nico we all know and love. I am not in any way saying Bianca'swas justifiable, but it carved the path for one the most important characters, and it did so beautifully. I hope I did Nico' s transformation justice in this chapter.**

 **Guest 2003- Thank you so much for the assurance. I was worried this story would get bland or boring really quickly because I'm saying stuff people already know, but I'm glad you think of it like this :)**

 **Stygian stapler and JPBBX ftw- Thank you so much for your comments. I turn thirteen in two weeks too, so we have that to share :) And seriously, it makes me so happy to think that you say I write on a Rick Riordan level- although I doubt this could get published, given my age. But thanks again.**

* * *

 _Eleven was the age of grief_

So, Life must have either run out friends or people to add to its story. Things were getting so _quiet_ now, it was almost disconcerting.

If Nico felt one thing these days, it was _lonely_. Completely and utterly desolate. No friends at camp he trusted, no family he could love- and not even a personality that agreed with him.

He _hated_ this grieving emotional wreck he'd become. He despised it when he found he couldn't make that it bubbly tone people loved. He nearly screamed at the unfairness of it all when he found himself crying in the middle of a busy New York street because he saw a green cap, like Bianca's, on sale at a charity shop. All _that_ had done for him was draw unwanted attention and force him to shadow travel _again_ even though it was the most painful thing he'd ever learned so far.

Ever since he'd run away from Percy on that fateful night, he'd turned over a new leaf. He didn't exactly know when the turning point had come- when _Nico, Bianca's brother,_ had disappeared and _Nico, Son of Hades_ came to take his place. He never even knew the latter _existed_ within him. Nico was an _optimist_. He was excitable and curious and loving, he craved adventure and action stories, he was confident and grinning. But all those qualities he admired within himself- _every last one_ , he would think miserably- they were all gone. Just like that. And all it had taken was three unprecedented words- and _no,_ he couldnt say them. He _wouldn't_ say them. He'd just correct Jackson's mistake with his sister, take her far, far away from Camp Half Blood, and then quietly hate said camp forever.

No, scratch that. He hated Jackson _himself_ , more than anyone he'd ever been angry at before. He wanted to rip his hair out strand by strand, claw at those mesmerising eyes, kick him until he was numb- he wanted the son of Poseidon to feel every single thing Nico had been forced to deal with ever since that asshole had failed to fulfil his promise. He wanted to see the emotions etched on his face.

 _Horror_

 _Disbelief_

 _Anger_

 _Hatred_

 _Fear_

 _Misery_

 _Depression_

 _Guilt_

 _Loneliness_

 _Loss_

 _Pain_

 _Grief_

He wanted, _hoped_ he would someday get to see them all swimming in those sea green eyes- just another thing Nico never knew he could be.

One time while he'd been waiting for Bianca to come back from her quest, he'd heard an Aphrodite guy sagely tell an undetermined girl ( _Again_ with the guy/girl pair) a piece of advice Nico would never forget.

 _"No one can hate you more than someone who used to love you."_

At the time, it made no sense. Seriously, you didn't just _go_ from loving someone to hating them. It just didn't happen. But then.

But _then_ Jackson had gone right around and lied and stabbed him with the words _she didn't make it_ and it all became crystal clear. Nico had never loved Percy- it was more of a slight crush, he'd have said- but just that small bond was enough to send Percy into his death notes. It wouldn't even _be_ hard, Hades being his father and all. The rocky history between them would certainly help...

But then Nico would shake away those thoughts as soon as they came. Bianca would never have approved. He doubted she even approved of what he'd become, but he could only do so much at the same time. And he knew for fact that, horrible and cruel as his thoughts were he wasn't capable of killing. He doubted he would ever be. Nico DiAngelo, back even when _she'd_ been there for him, had always been all talk and very little action. He normally didn't like that about himself, but now the _I can't kill people_ part of him became his lifeline. He wasn't completely gone. A trace of that ten-year old chatterbox still remained, and Nico clung to it with all the emotional strength he had left. He tried, _really_ tried, to get back to normal. He'd told Bianca he loved her. He _knew_ what was at stake. He'd _told_ himself as Percy rode after her that the son of Poseidon was only human.

Thing is, the worst problems are the ones that you can't prepare for.

Even if Apollo himself had told Nico that Bianca would die, Nico wouldn't have accepted it until the real thing had happened. He knew himself well- that was another part of him he didn't like. He'd spent so much of his life as an optimist he'd forgotten that the real world was out there, and it wanted you dead and broken so it could move on the the next victim.

Horrible as it sounded, Bianca's fate had opened her younger brother's eyes. Nico would expect nothing, trust no one, remind himself of the worst case scenario, over and over. He would never be hurt again.

Because the first few months after _the night_ were nothing short of torture. He couldn't eat. Couldn't talk. Couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't _feel_. Without his sister- no, not his sister, his _soulmate, his other half_ \- he was literally, inevitably _numb_. All of his thoughts started with missing Bianca _so much_ and ended with getting revenge on Jackson.

(Maybe, deep down, he knew it wasn't Percy's fault. But someone, anyone really, had to take the blame, and it sure as hell wasn't him or Bianca. The son of Poseidon had made an unkeepable promise, so he should pay.)

It was just- they'd done a lot together, so much, _too_ much. They hugged and joked and laughed, they stood up for each other and shared their interests, they helped each other with school and with social situations- they'd been tied together at the hip-hop closer than any pair siblings Nico had ever met, whether it was Westover or Camp. She was a sister, a best friend, a teacher and an emotional outlet in one person, she was more than what Nico could begin to describe, and if anyone deserved the Isles of Blest, it was her. Bianca was simply too much for Nico to get over, and that was the problem. He loved her so much, all anyone else got was hatred.

Who else had helped him at school, or brought him Christmas presents, or stood up for him, or -most importantly- been the only one he'd trusted enough to come out to? No one _except_ Bianca came close to being that person, and for that reason alone no one else deserved his trust or acceptance.

As the months passed, it only ever got worse. He discarded his colorful t-shirts for a black skull one he found at at a charity shop. He finally tried skinny jeans for the first time- boot cut had always been his favorite, but Bianca was the one who'd recommended them for him, and he hated the reminder- and, to even _his_ surprise, he got ripped ones. Bianca's brother would have shook his head in shock and disappointment. Hades' son loved it- something just as frayed and torn up as he was. Eventually, he also had to get a jacket- the more he practiced shadow travel, the colder he would start to feel- and, last of all, he'd gotten _jewelry_. Never mind that it was the twenty first century and men could wear whatever. It still felt weird. But it was Bianca's last ever gift to him, and as much as he hated reminders, he couldn't just throw it away.

It was completely weird, but so completely _not_ him that he could almost pretend that baby Nico was just his own imagination. That kid had never existed- it had always been the demigod.

(And if baby Nico never existed, Bianca had never existed either- she'd never been there to die.)

In retrospect, Nico might not have have made such drastic changes if other people had influenced him. He never realised it at the time, but from the moment he'd accidentally entered the Labyrinth and gotten saved from the fire-breathing mutts by Minos, he'd been unknowingly turned into a slave. He was so trapped in his delusions that he could barely glimpse past the fog that was his sister's death. If he had, he might have realised what a fake Minos was sooner. He might have broken free and warned the others.

But this man-made he had been worse than the Aphrodite kids. He knew _just_ what to say, just what strings to pull and what to cut.

 _"They never should have lied to you, Nico."_

 _"Bianca was the only family you ever had, the_ best _, and they just took her from you. You have to make them pay."_

 _"Hades accepts deals, you know. A soul for a soul. I know just whom we can use- someone who deserves to die but hasn't. Your sister deserved to live but didn't. Fitting, isn't it?"_

Summoning Bianca became the only reason Nico ever did anything now. He was so convinced that it was possible, that it _had_ to happen, that he just couldn't accept the truth- _the dead must stay where they_ are. It was horribly ironic, a tragedy for anyone looking- he'd been reduced from his sister's brother to a servant who didn't even know that he was in chains.

He practiced his painful shadow travelling, again and again, and held in his screams every time, until the pain became nonexistent. He stole food and drink for the dead, he lied and manipulated mortals, he travelled through the land of the dead so much he began to _look_ like them- all pasty skin and sunken eyes- he did all of that and didn't complain once, because Bianca had never complained about _him_ and this was all for _her_. It went from a desire to a need, from need to greed, from greed to mania. And still Nico didn't realise that all of it was happening to him until it was too late and the wrong people were about to be killed for the wrong reasons.

The only thing that made him finally stop was the fact that all those horrible months of hectic work turned out to be fruitless. He'd become a depressed carbon copy of Minos and he'd endeavoured and suffered more than any modern demigod had- and was rewarded with nothing. He had dealt with the monsters and the Titan Army, he had had to find a way out of Geryon's ranch, he was forced to order a McDonald's meal when he'd never used an American bill in his _life_ , and it was all just so that Bianca could tell him to suck it up and move on.

Of course, she never said it like that- she'd even apologised for being a bad sister, which Nico refused to accept because Bianca was anything _but-_ but Nico still got the message. _Percy didn't do anything wrong. You're just making drama for no reason and now you're so weird I'd rather stay dead than come back with you. So suck it up and get over me already._

In a way, it was kind of relieving- Nico's feelings could stop arguing over Percy and he could finally rest knowing that she was cared for and wanted him to keep on living. In another way, it was horrible- just the _thought_ of never being with Bianca again was prone to sending him into tears.

But he didn't let himself do that. Her last pice of advice- _don't hold grudges_ \- kept echoing in his head. So he pretended everything was okay and went back to camp to try and fight and help them, even if he still hated them.

He got sick of it and left less than a week later. But at least the pain was now dulled. Bianca was okay. Camp didn't hate him even though he'd been anything but nice to them. _Percy Jackson considered him a friend._

Nico couldn't understand how they'd forgiven him- he'd nearly gotten them all killed, he'd called Percy an outright _murderer_ , he'd been so cold it was like the weather barriers had dropped. But when he left to continue his life with his dad, he left peacefully- he abhorred them, but they mostly accepted him. Nico had even contemplated coming out to them, before realising what he'd been thinking for the last few months- _they're not Bianca._ Sure, the demigods were the nicest people he'd ever met, but they were still half-mortal, and mortals in 2008 weren't exactly lenient with this sort of thing.

So he bottled it in and left for Hades, deciding that if he couldn't bring Bianca back, he'd go to her himself. Maybe learn about his mother and father as well, now that he finally knew who they were.

In the meantime, his crush came back, and he fell _hard._ Maybe it was about time he got to know Percy.

* * *

 **Well, I have to be gone now, so see you all tomorrow! :)**


	7. Twelve

**Hello once more! I know people would probably want to get straight to this chapter too, as it takes place during TLO, but first, I need about all the time this world has to offer to say thank you to a few people.**

 **Wait- _too_ much time? Sorry. **

**Seriously talking, however, Id like to reply to the reviewers from the last chapter- they were some of the kindest so far!**

 **Stygian stapler and JPBBX ftw- Well, to answer your firdt comment, it's all in the details you choose to leave in and the ones you decide are unnecessary. It's hard to learn (I sucked at writing stories in my old school for a solid two years until I learned how to do it), but once you do, it's invaluable. And I'm so glad you enjoy this as much as I do- it's really hard thinking like Nico, because I'm basically his polar opposite XD And _of course_ I wouldn't prank you. I'm a serious writer, and I'm a little offended you would think so _lowly_ of me as to expect a mean joke (Seriously though, it's fine) Thank you for all your support. Also, thanks for the birthday wish- I hope your recent birthday was great too :)**

 **ChoganB1992- You have no idea how your review made me feel. First off (I promise to take Uncle Rick's advice and not say the forbidden words), I really do hope your life has been just as fulfilling without your mom and brother as it was with them. Please forgive me if what I say sounds cheesy or pitying- I've just never has to deal with grief before, and I'm trying to genuinely say I admire you for being able to say it so boldly on the internet. I know if _I_ had to say goodbye to any of my family, it would truly tear me apart. Secondly, I'm ecstatic that you think I did justice to Nico's sexuality- that you even identify with it. Whether you've come out or not, and whatever the reason is if you're the latter, know that I wholeheartedly support you. My biggest fear for this story was that I wouldn't be able to do Nico's grief and sexuality justice (I'm an optimist, straight, and have no dead loved ones. The struggle to relate is CRAZY), and your assurance was invaluable. I'm overjoyed that I inspired you to write again- I think writing is something we should all do to help our emotions, and thank you for being _yet another person_ who thinks my story is worthy of Rock Riordan. Just, THANK YOU.**

 **For all the other readers who want the chapter, here it is!**

* * *

 _Twelve was the age of faked acceptance_

Maybe Life had gone into depression. That might explain why everything had only gotten worse.

Nico Di Angelo had been wrong about many things. The reason behind his sister's death. Hating Percy. Falling in love with him when it was obvious he would end up with Annabeth anyways (He could see the love they felt toward each other every time their eyes met. Which wasn't often, what with them fighting and everything, but when it happened, anyone paying attention could practically _feel_ the heat of their spark.)

But he sure as Hades wasn't wrong about _this._ Percy _needed_ the curse of Achilles. Without it, he was dead for certain, and not only would it be disrespectful to Bianca's memory if Nico didn't do all that was in his power to help Percy, but it would break the son of Hades' heart (It would be the second time, which Nico vehemently stated in his mind was two times too many). Percy's mother, Annabeth, Camp Half Blood _itself_ would be distraught. They wouldn't know what to do, and they would probably have no choice- Percy was the prophesied turning point of whatever was about conspire with the Titans, and if he was simply _gone-_ no, the outcomes were too horrifying to imagine. Nico hasn't exactly forgiven camp yet, but he respected them- everything from their resilience to their acceptance and training was awe-inspiring. He would never be able to stand seeing them all killed or tortured or whatever Kronor would do if -gods forbid- he _won_ the impending war.

And Percy _still_ didn't get why he had to do this. Sometimes, the son of Poseidon could be so thick-headed Nico would just get the urge to facepalm and yell _'_ Why _exactly do I like you again, Jackson?'_ It had nearly exposed him more than once, but that was beside the point. Percy _had_ to protect himself. He didn't understand that if he died, _he'd just kill everyone around him too._ Percy couldn't even hurt a fly- he'd spend the rest of his afterlife hating himself for it.

Nico had been having all those thoughts before he'd moved on to studying the Styx, switching between Luke's memories (Often mirrored in his dreams) and contemplating the hopelessness and heartbreak that flowed with the water. Even though he was technically the son of Death, he could sometimes makes himself travel through memories and dreams. Right now, this skill proved _very_ useful, since not only could Nico infiltrate the dreams of others, he could sneak into them top-level so that the host would never even know he was there.

He was trying to prove his theory right- that Mrs. Jackson-Blofis would have to bless Percy (Even though she was the sweetest most overprotective mom in the world and gaining her approval would probably be a huge challenge), when Hades materialised behind him. He was one of the very few who could scare Nico while doing that, and he didn't disappoint this time.

"Hello, son."

Nico jumped about five feet into the air. " _What- oh_. Um, hi, Father."

"I see you've chosen to relax by the Underworld's greatest divide. How long until you realise what other children your age are doing?"

"Uh, what? _Wait,_ I mean, sorry, Father?"

"We've had this discussion before, have we not?"

"Um, I don't recall anything about other teenagers."

"Ah. I must have been talking to Persephone then."

As usual, Nico's vision became tinted with red when his godly stepmother was mentioned. He'd already met her far too many times for comfort- December last year was a horror he would never forget (Who used _daisies_ as trackers, anyway?), and he'd understandably developed the urge to stab something every time her name was mentioned.

Okay, maybe he was overreacting, but, really- was _twelve years old_ , and he knew the godly stepmother he _hated_ better than the _real_ mother he knew he'd once loved. And Hades _still_ wasn't giving back Nico's memories. How messed up was that? He had _every_ right to pray that her eyes would be accidentally gouged out when she was asleep.

"You know, I _could_ give them to you, if you truly insist. Maria would have wanted at least one of her children to die knowing her."

Nico, who was glaring at the murky river while he had these thoughts, turned up so fast he nearly got whiplash. Hades hadn't meant _him,_ did he?

" _Yes_ , it was you, Nico. Really, boy, Bianca was smarter than that."

Nico turned red in shame. "Y-you can read my thoughts?"

"It's harder with the living, which is why I don't resort to it very often, but yes, I can occasionally discern the thoughts of whoever frequents my domain."

"Oh. Okay. But doesn't that-" Nico turned even redder. Could Hades possibly know about Percy? Before he could ask, another, more important realisation plagued him. " _Wait_. So, you're really going to- I'm going to be able to remember Mama?"

"Truthfully, no," Hades began, and Nico suddenly felt both crushed and angry. "It is impossible, even for an immortal, to bring back what the Lethe has taken. But for a small price, I will tell you all of it, help you relive the days."

And just as suddenly Nico pounced at the chance. "What do you need?"

"The life of Percy Jackson."

• • •

Nico stared at his father. Hades smiled (It looked more like a sneer) at him, as though that were nothing. There was something knowing in his eyes- a mixture of disbelief, satisfaction, and arrogance- Hades _definitely_ knew about Percy. Nico nearly blushed and ran away before he remembered he had yet to answer his father.

" _Sorry_?"

"I _hate_ that upstart of a demigod, with every fibre of my being. He's embarrassed and defied me more than once, and I think he does not deserve the title of the demigod of the Great Prophecy. But _you,_ Nico, you've done nothing wrong- if I can get him out of the picture and make _you_ the child of the prophecy- both of us will become heroes, _saviours_ of Olympus. After millennia of exile, they will have to bow down at our every word. Imagine it, _son_ ," Nico stiffened at the word- he'd never heard his father say it so fondly. "You get the answers you seek about your mother, the only mortal I'd been able to love in a long time. Me, _I_ can become an _Olympian_. We never have to deal with that incompetent Poseidon squirt ever again. Perfect, isn't it?"

Nico's face had gradually turned red over the last few sentences. His hands were shaking, his left eye twitching. But, for once in his life, it wasn't from embarrassment. His father had just gone ahead and insulted Percy _big time,_ and not only that, but wanted him dead, too?

Nico had heard the stories back when he loved camp. At age twelve, the very same _"upstart of a demigod"_ had risked his life to bring back Hades' helm and single-handedly stopped WWIII from starting. What had he done to Hades other than good? Nico's father had even been so impressed by the son of Poseidon that he'd brought back to life Percy's sort of dead mother.

Yeah, _no._ Hades was _not_ killing Percy Jackson. _No one_ could lay a finger on his crush.

"Very well, Father. But on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You don't hurt Jackson."

" _What?_ "

"You heard me. I accept your offer. I'll train and become hero of the prophecy and I'll even try to bring glory to you even though you're the worst father figure I've known. But _do not_ hurt Jackson. Otherwise I'd rather _not_ know about Mama. I don't want to see or hear about her only to have to tell her _I killed an innocent kid for you._ "

Hades looked like he was about to faint with shock. Then his features quickly melted into a hateful sneer. Nico couldn't see why he pretended- it was more than obvious Hades knew about his son's _little crush._ Then again, his father could barely remember Nico's birthday; let alone how good of an actor he was.

"Oh, I see. You, like hundreds of other demigods, have developed a _liking_ for the son of Poseidon. You want him _saved._ "

Nico unwillingly shrunk back from those words. Okay, so maybe already knowing didn't make things any better. He tried desperately to change his thoughts from _he's so cute_ to _I'm not a killer,_ in case his father was still looking. "No, it's not like that, Father, it's just, um-"

"Oh, _blushing_ now, are you? So it's not bad enough that you like his company, your interest is also _romantic._ My _son,_ infatuated with the likes of _Percy Jackson._ You just _had_ to fall in love with the spawn of my most miserable brother, yes?" Every word stung more and more. It was the thoughts Nico had been having every time he assumed he had an _inkling_ of a chance with Percy. They were worse in sentences than when they were safely locked away in his mind.

Nico tried to refute his dad, but every time he so much as _stuttered,_ Hades would mutter obscenities about Percy again, and this time Nico was too scared to talk back.

He needed help. _Right now_. Why, _why_ couldn't he have friends that visited the Underworld?

 _Because you_ have _no friends, freak._

Nico nearly burst into tears when he heard that. They were his own thoughts, but Hades might as well have said them- he was still staring disgustedly at his son with bubbling orbs of rage. _This_ was why he'd never gone back to camp, why he'd talked to Percy less and less. So his dad could maybe, maybe just _once_ have something good to say about his son. Nico might have hated Hades, but after years of _you're the best brother in the world,_ the words _of_ course _you did this_ or _other demigods aren't like this_ came as a slap to the face.

"Nico, face me when I attempt to talk to you. You seem capable of that. And for Hera's sake, _stop_ that incessant blubbering."

Nico had barely noticed that he was crying. He'd been too wrapped up reliving every stinging word he'd heard since he came here to spend time with Bianca. Luckily, Hades seemed to furious to try and look at Nico's thoughts. Nico tried to comfort himself like that, and tilted his head upwards to his father's (suddenly much more formidable) figure. Instead of meeting his eyes, however, his head titled of it's own accord towards a particularly skinny boulder resting on the riverbed.

He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the blurred vision. And the boulder- was that _Bianca?_ What would _she_ be doing here? She was supposed to be enjoying eternal awesomeness in Elysium. It was only a silhouette, but it could only be _her_ standing here.

 _Don't be silly, Nico. Your dad would have noticed._ Nico turned his attention back up.

"Good. You're acting like you should again. Now, I repeat- will you bring Percy here and assist me in taking his life, so that I may give you your old memories?"

Nico was so desperate for approval that he nearly said _yes;_ until his eyes flirted towards Boulder Bianca. He _swore_ he could see the mass of rock shaking it's head. Hell, he could hear her voice- _don't do it, Neeks, Percy doesn't deserve that and you know it. He's been good for both of us, remember?_

Almostrobotically, he shook his head no. "I still say no, father. I refuse to do that."

"Oh of _course_ you do. Not a single thing done right- falling in love with that, that _boy,_ refusing to help family- your _sister_ would have been so much better if you'd gone instead-"

Nico felt like the Bianca rock was trembling with fury at those words. He could imagine her face- crying and yelling at Hades to shut up. Bianca had always cried more when she was angry than when she was sad.

That thought seemed to sober Nico. _No one makes my sister cry._ He thought of all the horrible insults he'd just put up with.

 _No one makes_ me _cry, either._

" _SHUT UP!_ Shut up, okay? This has _nothing_ to do with _that,_ " Nico yelled, effectively silencing his father's cruel words. "I get it! I'm _gay,_ that's horrible, and I'm in love with the boy you hate most! But you don't need to remind me- I _know_ Bianca was better, I _know_ I should have died, I _know!_ I wish for it nearly every day!"

Hades had gone pale and quite flustered. "Styx, is that what I said? No, Nico, I simply meant-"

"I've gotten your point, there's no need to make it clear!" Nico shouted back. Hades recoiled, as though his son's words had stung. "But mark my words- if you don't promise Jackson's protection, if you don't apologise for every shitty word you've just said about me and Jackson, I'll be _more_ than happy to let you _rot_ in this hellhole. You of all people should understand that death should not be forced. And _you_ of all people should know not to use the outcast for your advantage. Maybe I let you get to me this time- but you just _try_ and use me again, and you just see where that takes you. The last guy who tried to use me? He's banished and now he's forced to sentence the dead for eternity. Gets boring, don't you think? " Nico should have been vaporised at least three times in the first sentence alone, but, surprisingly, Hades pulled it together and nodded. He even smiled, as though that was good thing- and Nico knew better than anyone that something that pleased _Lord Hades_ was anything _but_. He decided it was now or never.

"I bring Jackson over, and you do whatever as long as you don't hurt him. You tell me about Mama. I train and being glory to your name. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Without another word, he turned and walked away.

Nico looked over to Bianca, wanting to thank her for saving him yet again.

All that was there was a slender boulder resting on the riverbed, swaying with the movement of the acidic Styx water.

• • •

Two dreams, one talking to a black haired boy and one working through the head of the enemy.

Two mothers, one forgetful and mad, heart breaking to look at, the other miserable yet understanding, a hero in people's eyes.

A hellhound that was fluffy, cute, and wouldn't kill you.

A father more deceiving than the Mist.

And an extremely resentful boy who'd gone from trust to hatred and given Nico a look that nearly broke his heart.

That was the recipe Nico had crafted to keep his word, and it had worked _great_ until Nico had been forced to contend with Percy's withering looks. His sea-green eyes didn't look so good when they were so dark.

He'd been even more heartbroken when, four hours later, after getting his fill of Maria DiAngelo, Percy had nearly _decapitated_ him on the rescue mission. And while Nico had truly believed his father would keep this word, he didn't blame Percy either. Trusting Hades never brought rewards.

So when Percy turned around and said he wanted Nico to convince Hades to join the fighting, Nico begrudgingly nodded. Even though this was the man he hated most. Even though it was _obvious_ Percy couldn't trust him any more.

Nico battled Hades for hours, responding to his distressed yells with calm logic, involving Bianca and Maria, talking about himself at camp- before he knew it, _Nico_ was the one manipulating his own father. It was a skill he never knew he had, and frankly, he _liked_ the power it gave him.

Especially when, less than a week later, Camp Half-Blood came to love him. They'd cheer him on and exclaim how cool he was, and all he'd had to do was summon a few skeletons- an easy feat compared to all the other things he could do.

They loved him so much, he finally began to love them back. He started to be _Nico_ again. After all, there was for once nothing to be sad about. They'd won the Titan war. He was being awarded his very own _cabin._ People loved him and asked him to retell his adventures, over and over again, and he'd bubbly with excitement every time. Ten year old Nico had craved this for _years,_ and now twelve year old Nico had made it a reality. He was- _Nico_ was _happy._ He wasn't smirking or laughing or scowling or twitching or blushing or yelling. He was _smiling,_ and for the first time in a long time, it was a true, _genuine smile._ Every time he wore it, he felt different, free, _new_ \- almost _optimistic,_ like a huge weight had been taken off his chest and he could finally breathe again.

He was _hopeful,_ more than anything else. Hopeful that Bianca had been, as always, correct about her brother continuing his life. Hopeful that Percy and Annabeth (Who were together now, by the way- which left Nico half heartbroken and half glad, especially when he got to see the shock on their faces as half the campers crept up on them and announced they'd been watching all along) had been right about everyone accepting and loving him. Hopeful that maybe, _finally,_ everything would work the way it should have so long ago.

So hopeful, in fact, that he never noticed the skeptical looks and flitting whispers about _that creepy looking boy._ He never noticed the newcomers shrinking away in fear, and the rest of them avoiding him, until it was too late.

Because Life was more than willing to prove to Nico that it was nothing if not a series of shattered joys.

* * *

 **And, here you go. I guess I should explain the first part- Hades is a pretty decent dad in HOO, but in the original series, I always felt he was more of a manipulator who would sometimes degrade Nico or toy with his feelings for his own interests. In TLO, he literally disregarded Nico's feelings about Percy because Percy could stop Hades from becoming an Olympian in his plan, and later he threatened to _kill_ Nico when he tried to lecture his father. I feel like he was a dad who needed to learn how to care for a son, and that's what I tried to show. And the part with the boulders- I got the idea for that last minute. It's sort of to symbolise Nico's biggest transition between BotL and TLO- from Bianca being his biggest weakness and regret to her becoming his source of strength, the difference between grieving, broken Nico and sarcastic, scary Nico. The difference between them is so subtle yet so important- one would have shrunk and let himself be blamed for Bianca's death, and the other would step up, stand up for himself, and tell that she took responsibility and made her own peace. That one, the one we all love, marks his spot loud and clear. The fact that it was him imagining her rather than he actually being there, that was to show he was independent now. He'd managed to let go, and he could once more be his own person. **

**Did I explain that right? Did you guys like it? Tell me in a review! :P**


	8. Thirteen- Part One

**Okay. I won't even pretend. I'm horrible because of this. It's been two weeks. _Two freaking weeks._** **And I am so sorry. The first week was jetlag and back to school horror, and this last week was me trying to balance school assignment while thinking of how to make this worth reading. I'm so sorry. Well, I won't bother you guys. Read on.**

* * *

 _Thirteen was the age for secret keeping_

"Lord?"

"Yes, Nico?"

"Might I ask what exactly we're doing in California?"

"Patience is a virtue you would benefit to learn. Now quiet and do as I tell you."

Nico badly wanted to slap his father's face and remind him what could have happened to camp if he'd followed Hades' orders and refused to help. But, as instructed, he counted to ten and held in about a billion complaints for the umpteenth time, shoring up a dam that was bound to burst soon if no one told him what the hell was going on.

Hades had spent hours imploring Nico that he come with him on this one outing, with not a single explanation why. He had no idea what he was supposed to do or why he was here, but he was _very_ suspicious.

There were _so_ many more important problems.

One, Percy had gone missing. And not just the normal missing where he stumbled across a monster and scrapped with it for a couple of hours. No, Jackson was honest-to-gods _nowhere_ to be found. His mom and stepdad hadn't seen him since mid-December. Tyson hadn't seen any strange underwater spectacles. Grover's empathy link, for some reason, refused to function- all he claimed to find when he searched for his best friend was a sea of murky blackness. Annabeth had searched every place she knew her boyfriend frequented and had found nothing, and it was driving her _insane_. She couldn't sleep and barely ate, her designs once so spectacular (Nico had seen them, and even he was impressed), were quickly becoming more erratic and disorganised. If she designed at all. All she could do now was cry with Sally Jackson and spend hundreds upon hundreds of drachmas trying to contact every being that had ever made the acquaintance of the son of Poseidon.

Nico was already scared for the one good friend he had- even if Percy had quickly moved on and spent his time with the other campers.

He'd been _terrified_ when Annabeth approached him and demanded that he scour the Underworld.

Of course he'd done so, but even when he'd made sure to comb every corner of Asphodel and Elysium, he'd spent the rest of the time afterwards worried about what his old crush might be facing.

At least he's got the Achilles thing. _One thing I've done right_. It wasn't a very comforting thought, honestly, but it was the best Nico had.

Of course, this was only the really big problem. There was other stuff too- the gods not responding, the Huntresses out of reach ever since they'd gone on a hunt to find the missing demigod, Camp Half-Blood in tatters without that leader they'd once upon a time ridiculed. Nico also couldn't help but notice less and less people entering the Underworld every day, some of them even disappearing.

Nico had once thought that if Percy died, it could drive people insane with grief. He'd been partially right.

Percy had only gone missing for barely two days now, and the world as Nico knew it was _shattered_.

Which was why he couldn't bring himself what was so important about a bunch of hills near Mount Diablo in freaking _California_.

Of course, that was until he saw what was behind the hills.

If Nico hadn't known that camp was on the other side of the country, he would have thought it was those same people he'd been tricked into caring about a few months ago.

But this, this was breathtaking. Rivers and tall white houses with red roofs and marble structures and barracks and a warfield, from what Nico could tell. Things that shouldn't go together- a city laced with the harmony of a melody against a military camp designed to kill, filled with what looked like kids, no less.

"What do you think?"

It was Hades, who sounded strangely tentative.

Normally, Nico would have snapped back with something witty like _I think you wasted my time for a bloody picnic_ , but he was just so in awe that all he could do was nod and say, "It's magnificent."

"Quite so. But what is it?"

"Um. I don't know. Some sort of theme park? You know I'm not familiar with America."

"Trust me, Nico, this place has existed far longer than you ever will."

Before Nico could say _I'd sooner take that death sentence than trust you_ , Hades spoke again.  
In retrospect, maybe it a was a good thing he could only read thoughts in the Underworld. Hades was renowned for taking his anger out on those around him, and while Nico could deal with an eternal trip to the Underworld, it would be horrible (and not to mention embarrassing) if a dozen other mortals were forced to accompany him.

"Now, Nico, I can finally tell you what we're doing here."

"Thank the _gods_ -"

" _Quiet!_ " his dad hissed. "We can't risk anyone hearing us!"

"Uh... okay? Is it dangerous or something?"

"Quite the opposite. Nico, that valley you have just seen is known to the Roman demigods as Camp Jupiter."

"Okay," Nico whispered, storing this information in his head.

And then _that_ bit computed.

"Hold on, _Roman whatnows?_ "

"Demigods. Keep up."

"Those are _demigods?!_ In _California?_ "

"Yes."

Nico took a step back. He had no idea what Hades what trying to tell him, and he didn't want to understand. This was a lot of information, too much information, for Nico to be expected to just take in. Could gods go mad? They acted just like mortals, so why not? Nico looked over at the valley again, and suddenly the barracks and temples made sense.  
But no, they _didn't_. They shouldn't have. There were demigods in the mortal world, sure, but the only safe place was Camp Half-Blood, and to suggest otherwise was _crazy_ , borderline _insane_.

 _Run away right now_ , his throbbing heart told him.

 _No, stay and wait to find out what the hell is going on,_ the small ounce of logic he had said.

Nico didn't need more than a second to make his decision. He turned and bolted.

He looked back to check on his progress, and before he realised it, bumped into Hades.

 _Wait, what?_

He looked up at the formidable figure of his father, who looked more disappointed than angry. He grabbed Nico's arm and they shadow travelled back up to the hills.

Of _course_. Nico could shadow travel for a reason, after all. He hung his head down and waited to listen to Hades yell or reprimand him like usual.

"Look, Nico, I understand that this is a lot to take in. But you must listen to me. I will explain it all. But you must first adhere to two promises- one, that you ask no questions until I am done, and two, that you keep what I tell a secret. From everyone, including the campers and your friends."

Nico was too surprised at his dad's quiet tone to say anything, and so nodded silently and awaited an explanation for this mess.

"You've been told your entire life that Camp Half-Blood is the only safe haven for demigods. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid that was a lie. The story goes back to the first ancient civilisations. You're aware, of course, that after the collapse of the Greeks, the Romans invaded and simply adopted Greek philosophy, art, and religious thought?"

Nico hadn't really known any of that, but he supposed he did now. He shook his head yes.

"Good. Now, I have to emphasise that last part- religious thought. Not the most original people, the Romans took the Greek gods, _us_ , and worshipped them, only changing names and certain aspects. Poseidon became Neptune. Zeus Jupiter, Athena Minerva, Aphrodite Venus. I personally became known to them as Pluto."

That part made a little sense. Nico had heard those names before, and had always questioned why the gods chose the names they had rather than those other ones.

"Now, another important thing to know is that we gods are just as influenced by mortal thought as our own will. The Romans saw us in a certain way, we obliged. We became what they saw. And later, after their collapse, when Greek thought became popular once more, those forms returned, too."

Nico opened his mouth to ask what _that_ was supposed to mean, but Hades held up a hand. _No questions_.

"Now, it's still how things are. We coexist, Greek and Roman forms in one. We still have children, as you can tell, Roman demigods amongst the Greeks. Due to certain... _complications_ ," he paused, and Nico didn't like how his father lingered on that word, "the two had to seperate. And thus, you have Camp Half-Blood in New York, Eastern America, and Camp Jupiter here in the West. Accordingly, certain demigods go to their assigned camps. You're currently the only demigod in the world who knows this information. Perseus, Annabeth, your other friends, they're unaware, and should remain so. The same goes for the demigods you're about to meet. You're to walk in and introduce yourself as the ambassador of Pluto. Tell them that I, _Pluto_ , have sent you to check on camp per the orders of Jupiter. If they ask where you live, simply say the truth- the Underworld, with me. I want you to stay for a few days come back, and inform me what it's like there. Understand, Nico?"  
"I- I think so?"

Hades frowned at him, and strangely enough, it looked far more like an expression of worry than disappointment. It was understandable, though- Nico could see his hands were even paler than usual and he could feel himself shaking so bad that a gust of wind would have toppled him over. He barely registered that he'd rubbed his finger raw because he was twisting his ring so much.

Right now, his thoughts were a _mess_. Completely and utterly chaotic.

It wasn't because it didn't make any sense- rather because it _did_ , it fit so perfectly it was a miracle the Athena kids hadn't noticed it. It explained the gods' double names. It solved the mystery of how most demigods talked Latin as well as Greek, some better than others. The biggest clue of all- from merely a few months ago- assured Nico that none of this was a lie. After all, the stronghold collapsing on its own just because they killed Kronos, that made no sense at all. Camp Half-Blood wouldn't crumble just because a few of the members died. Those kids- _demigods_ , Nico had to remind himself, _they were half-bloods_ \- must have had something to do with it. He looked over at it again, the houses and barracks and training grounds and temples. It was beautiful, really, nearly twice the size of the home he'd once known, yet Nico couldn't help but feel terrified. Hades wanted him to infiltrate _this_? To somehow act and lie so fluently it stayed secret?

"Nico?"

He was on the verge of panic attack.

"Could you answer? Are you alright?"

He couldn't and _didn't_ want to handle this crazy truth.

" _Son!_ "

And suddenly Nico remembered to breathe and looked up at his dad.

"I realise it's a lot to take in. The last demigod to know about this before you died in the early twentieth century. You're the first to be made aware in generations. But there is a reason I elected to tell you, Nico. You have something most demigods don't- cunning, an admirable ability to think on the spot, incredible acting skills. You are rarely thrown off by anything, no matter how insane. You've already been to the Greeks, You're one of them, but you have the strong, unflinching personality a Roman admires. You must bridge the gap between the camps- tell them about each other, but not just yet. You have to gain their trust, bide your time. You have to do this for the good of our world. Surely you have questions-"

"I do, actually," Nico said, able to finally speak after getting over the surprise of Hades' compliments. "But just two."

He didn't wait for his dad to say yes.

"Why don't we know this? What's the reason?"

Hades sighed in what seemed like defeat, as though he'd known this was coming but tried to avoid it.

"Years- _centuries_ ago, there was a war. A very big one. Known to mortals as the American civil war, to us as the year you were torn apart. Romans took one side, Greeks the other. It was a slaughter so horrible even I was sickened. From then on, we've limited any memory or interaction between the two. They're natural enemies, simply not meant for each other. It was the only way to keep our children safe."

Nico raised his eyebrows at this last statement, that the gods actually cared _that_ much for their children was absurd, given what they did to them these days. But he patiently asked his second question nonetheless.

"Why do they have to know about each other now?"

Hades looked at his son apologetically- which was a little terrifying on a pale man with sunken eyes- and spoke.

"I'm afraid I can't give you the full answer. But one of the Olympians foresaw the need for it. A need to fulfil an ancient prediction. The camps have to come together if they're to succeed."

Nico's thoughts instantly flitted to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who'd survived everyone with her prophecy last summer, but decided not to let his father know that he had an idea. Instead, he asked one last question- admittedly one more than what he'd originally requested, but whatever, consistency was overrated anyways.

"Um, I know I said two, but I thought of this one just now. Hades- Dad- why are you being so... _nice_ to me?"

Hades looked at him skeptically.

" _Not that I don't appreciate it!_ It's just a bit surprising, that's all."

He sighed for the third time and answered. "I suppose I regret my actions earlier last year. I insisted on comparing you to Bianca rather than seeing you as another person, someone whole. So I'm attempting to exploit your very unprecedented qualities- but in a good way, this time, something to help the gods. I suppose I owe it to Jackson after he made sure you were respected last summer. Go on then, Nico. As the mortals of this century say, break a leg."

"Um, thank you."

There was a puff of air, and a moment later Hades disappeared. Nico looked over the massive valley again.

 _How could he do this?_

 _Gods, he just couldn't._

* * *

 **Thank you so much to DeadlyHuggles (Guest) for your last super kind review. I'm splitting this chapter into two parts, so that I can fit it without it being too long. Hope you like that. Sees you guys as soon as possible!**


	9. Thirteen- Part Two

**Hey guys- I've been gone for almost a month, I'm so sorry, school's been crazy, but here's part two. Do you want me to do a part three for Tartarus, or skip straight to the Solangelo fluff in Fourteen? Please tell me! I'm so sorry this is so pitifully short. I did try, I promise.**

 **Thank you so much for my reviewers from last time- Deadly Huggles (Loved the cookies and I'm elated you got the transition!), Cheeselover, and the Guest who apparently feel in love with this. Thanks for reminding me that I write things people care about.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Thirteen was also the age of resurrection_

Nico was more than a little worried.

It was late February now, and the dead were still coming in less and less, sometimes even dissapearing all together. It made no sense at all. Hades himself couldn't see what was wrong- _Probably didn't want to, all he cares about is the Romans,_ Nico thought- and it was quickly becoming a dangerous problem. The last time something like this had happened had been the Titan War, when monsters were escaping Tartarus so fast the very _thought_ made his head spin.

But he couldn't figure it out, and Hades had forbidden him from telling anyone who _could_. Nico had considered sharing anyways, but Annabeth's frantic actions and scattered thoughts, getting more and more intense by the day stopped him. By now, it wouldn't be helpful or smart to broadcast the dangerous fact got the campers. It would be downright cruel, and it would smash their shattered pieces into even tinier fragments- maybe impossible to put back together.

Nico had been back to Camp Half-Blood only once since the start of the year, mainly to reassure Annabeth that _no,_ her boyfriend wasn't dead.

It always made him shudder. If she'd taken the time to talk to Nico, she'd know that if the Son of Poseidon even came _close_ to death's arms, he'd be the first to pry the hero's body out of them. Annabeth would only ever be the second person to know.

By now, he knew that Percy was supposed to be at the other camp, Camp Jupiter. He'd been searching for him maniacally, paying weekly visits to the Romans and thoroughly causing them discomfort by asking about any new recruits.

Yet he still found nothing. It was near heartbreaking for him every time someone asked about Jason or Percy and he had to say _Sorry, I don't know either._ Nico didn't give a damn what Hades said, the broken eyes and deflated postures weren't worth all this pretending.

He shook his head free of the thoughts. All they did was make everything worse, and he could so without that for at least a few days.

 _If only Bianca was here. She'd know what to do_.

Nico suddenly stood up from his bed so quickly that he nearly fell down again, his body unable to cope with that level of speed. _I'm an idiot_. Bianca _was_ here, alright. Had been, ever since the day she'd moved to Elysium two and half years ago. It wasn't the first time he needed advice. She'd know what to do. She had to. Bianca always did.

Nico tore out of his room and does down the black marble halls, for once feeling happier than the shadows that coated them, moaning and screaming almost endlessly. He nearly crashed into a troop of skeletal service heading off to probably take orders from his father, and wasn't even deterred when his step-mother materialised and demanded where he was going- he just hugged her and ran off while she was still in shock.

Sure, he could shadow travel, but he had to get somewhere private first. It was an ancient rule- _the dead cannot meet their living family_ \- and while Nico was an exception, no one else, not even Persephone, could know.

He found his goal- Bob's closet where he kept all his cleaning supplies, and conetrated hard on the sunny islands and happy faces that dotted the nicer part of Underworld.

He thanked his lucky stars for Bob, half the time he was so stressed that his only option was ranting and holding conversations with the amnesiac titan.

Nico reappeared in a puff on black matter and found himself right where he was supposed to be- a white house with a red tiled roof, standing tall behind a little garden teeming with flowers and a cobblestone path. The sight always made Nico slightly nostalgic, and he's only found out why a few months ago. It was from his forgotten years in Italy, years that belonged to Bianca as well as him. Your place in Elysium was always suited to your needs, kind of like an ever-changing servant, and Bianca found the place comforting. So did Nico.

He burst in, a rare grin plastered on his pale face; only to find the inside grey and cold and empty. The place was crumbling and musty, as though it was slowly fading away.

 _What_?

Nico slowly stepped outside and surveyed the area. No, he hasn't made a mistake. This was his sister's dwelling.

 _Then where was Bianca?_

A flash later, Nico was bowing down in front of his father's throne- if you could call it a bow. He went down and up so quickly it was almost a twitch. He wanted to get this matter settled before full-fledged panic settled in. He could already feel it- his heart beating faster, more forcefully, his thoughts straining to fly away.

"Lord?"

"Yes, Nico?"

"Where exactly is my sister?"

Hades looked unfocused, like his mind was somewhere else right now. As far as Nico was aware, It normally meant he was helping the judges come to an impossible decision. He tended to act distracted.

"What do you _mean_ , which one? _Bianca!_ Where the hell is she? We have to talk!"

His father quickly sobered up and snapped to attention.

"Oh, Bianca, of course," he spoke, his expression quickly becoming one of hesitation. That worried Nico even further. "Nico, I'm afraid your sister chose rebirth- _Bianca_ has been reborn. She no longer resides here. I'm sorry."

Nico stared. Stopped staring, as the tears quickly rushed to his eyes, _stinging_. Bianca... _reborn? Gone? Again?_

But she wouldn't have. Or, or maybe she would have, she'd mentioned it to Nico once or twice, but only ever as a _thought_ , not realistically. If she even wanted to, she would have at least...

"And... she- she didn't want to tell me? Say goodbye?"

"Yes, she did. Desperately. I forbade her- I didn't want it to take an emotional toll on you, the way it's doing now."

"You... _what_?" Nico's came out dangerously low.

He got no answer.

•••

Nico stood still, trying to figure out his feelings. Anger and hurt were definitely there- but so was understanding. The last time something like this had happened, Nico had lost it- even he would admit that. Hades was, strange as it seemed, trying to protect his son from history repeating itself.

For now, he'd hold no grudges. Not just yet. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

He stood there; mulling, before he remembered something.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not mad. I see what you were trying to do. But I want to know- what did you mean when said _which one?_ "

Hades' expression suddenly turned guarded.

"I never said that, Nico; you must have misheard me."

"You did. What does it mean?"

He asked the question with a bite he never heard in his voice. Hades seemed to surrender. He regarded Nico with annoyance and gave him an answer.

"What do you think it meant, Nico? Your other sister."

Hades said nothing as Nico reached his shade of pale. His eyes went wide and his hands started shaking a little.

"I- I have another _sister?_ Since when? Why haven't we met?"

"Slow down, son, will you? Yes, I said as such- her name is Hazel Levesque. She was born around the same time as you, I think she's about thirteen. You have not met because she's dead."

" _Dead?!_ "

"Yes. She stuck in an... undesirable position, and the price of relief was death."

"She killed herself. A girl called- called _Hazel_ , my _sister_ , committed suicide."

"Of course not. It was a sacrifice- Her life worth the world."

"Then why haven't I met her in Elysium? She should be there!"

"She _would_ have been. Had to negotiate with the judges, and ended up in Asphodel."

"I have to go lie down."

Nico felt like he was going to puke.

He walked out of the throneroom in a daze, barely able to keep his balance.

 _A sister. Like Bianca. Named Hazel. Born in the 1930s too. Dead._

 _And he'd never known._

"What now, Thanatos?"

Hades' impatient tone cut through everything else.

"My lord, the Doors of Death have become untraceable. I fear the enemy has managed to chain them far away, for unlawful use."

"Then?"

"You're not worried about the possibility of the dead coming back to life , my Lord?"

"No, because it won't matter if you're actually doing your job! It's not a good time right now. We'll discuss the dangers later."

"Very well."

After a few minutes, when Nico was sure he wasn't listening to Thanatos anymore, he slunk back to his room, mystified and excited.

Nico knew both Thanatos and the Doors of Death, and if the reaper of souls was right, the girl- _Hazel_ \- could be Nico's, right now.

He was not letting his only chance at a family melt away before him. Never in a million years.

•••

She woke up when they'd reached the borders of Jupiter. Sputtering, coughing, frantic.

" _Wha-_ "

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. You're okay. My name is Nico DiAngelo, and you're-"

"Hazel Levesque," she breathed, her eyes wide and shocked.

Nico thought she was pretty- dark skin and tight, bouncy curls that framed her face, a small nose and an adorable pucker on her lips. She looked about the same age as him, but he already felt like she was younger.

"You- Nico, what? Where am I? Just a few minutes ago, I was- I was _dead_ , I remember it, in the Underworld, in Asphodel."

He smiled at her, trying hard to look anything but menacing.

"Me and you, Hazel and Nico, are in California. In the US. And you're right- you _were_ dead. In Asphodel, like you said. But I snuck you out. You're alive now."

"But- why- why _me?_ I _meant_ to die! I shouldn't be here- Mom, _oh my God, Mom-_ "

"Please don't have a panic attack!" Nico said hurriedly. She was thrashing, trying to get away from him. He released her- he knew all too well the uncomfortable sensation of being stifled- but kept a light hand on her shoulder so she couldn't run away. "Look, I'm your brother. Hades is my dad too. I saw you there, I couldn't hate seeing you dead knowing you were my sister, so I brought you back. I'll help you, I promise. Anything you need."

He didn't know it then, but those words would stay with his newfound sibling until time worked its magic on her.

He didn't know it then, but he would come to her aid in June only to find that she needed help with a new _Roman_.

The hardest words Nico ever had to say.

 _This is Percy Jackson. He's a good guy. Percy, this is my brother, the son of Pluto._

 _Pleased to meet you. I'm Nico DiAngelo_


	10. Thirteen- Part 3

**Oh my God, guys. I'm so sorry for the more than a month delay. I just finished typing this chapter up minutes ago. I won't go into what stopped from posting quicker because most of it is my own disorganization and laziness, amongst a hundred other things. It would take forever to list them all. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, thank you to Deadly Huggles for his last review!**

* * *

 _And thirteen was also the time of sacrifice_

Nico could count all the stupid things he'd done in his life on two hands.

He could count the stupid things he did on _purpose_ on just one.

The son of Hades wasn't a stupid person. He knew that, clear as day. Nico didn't like to boast, but he did have some redeeming qualities, and practicing self-love was something Hazel pestered him about when he first shared his past with her (Taking care, of course, to leave out the Huntresses, Percy, Annabeth, Camp Half-Blood, and the Titan War. Okay, maybe he told Hazel his sister died at the hands of an automaton before they knew their identities. It wasn't lying, not really- Nico _hadn't_ known he was a child of Hades).

So was he really mad enough to make this decision?

The chasm stretched out in front of him- taunting, treacherous, terrifying. It extended indefinitely, its reputation so horrible that no one had willingly entered in millennia. For every second he kept his gaze trained upon it, his backpack- much like his fears –seemed to wrap tighter and tighter around his chest, slowly pushing out the air and inviting death in.

 _Tartarus._

Nico had done the research. Hours of falling. Monsters everywhere. Creatures that could mess with your mind, drive you to insanity, enemies that wouldn't hesitate to torture you into a slow death.

As acquainted as Nico was with death (No, _really_ , they'd once had tea together, and Thanatos had apologized for all the souls he had to steal- good times), he didn't want anything to do with it. _Death_ to him was that distant great-aunt you saw once every ten years who gave you a Heimlich maneuver disguised as a hug and yelled enthusiastically about how much you'd grown (People got taller every ten years, who knew?) while you awkwardly stood to the side trying to remember if she was Amanda or Betty.

Nico did _not_ like the sound of an aunt like that, and hoped he never would have one.

He looked over the pit again. Nico had hundreds of enemies down there- _thousands,_ maybe rivaled only by Percy. Monsters just didn't like him, what with Nico being one of the few who could bring them back to life yet refusing to do so. Summoning a skeleton army that killed about four hundred of them didn't make things easier.

But it had to be done. For the quest. For the very world he knew- all of it would either survive or perish, and it all depended on whether or not the Doors of Death were closed. He was the only one with the knowledge and power to do it. Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and Jason were preparing to set sail on the Argo II. Percy had arrived to Jupiter last night, disoriented and confused, and as long as all went to plan he'd be heading off with Frank and Hazel to rescue Death himself. Even then, nothing would happen until the doors closed. It was Nico's job. It had to be- waiting while the whole world was in jeopardy would never help things.

Nico remembered the prophecy's last line- _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ Maybe it meant Nico would help the demigods, even though so many were his enemies. Or maybe it was the Italian _foze_ and it meant Nico would be engaged to whoever helped him close the doors (far-fetched, but possible). It meant _something,_ and the son of Hades wasn't about to stand by when he could be so much help. He would never stomach that.

So many motives. A whole list of reasons Nico had memorized.

He still couldn't convince himself to jump.

 _Percy would do it,_ he reprimanded himself. _Annabeth would do it. So would Hazel, Reyna, Jason, Frank, and Piper. Heck, even Leo would give it a try._ Annoying as some them were, Nico couldn't deny they were better than him- bolder, braver, more selfless. Each one in turn had given or was giving a sacrifice to help protect a world full of ungrateful and unknowing mortals.

So why couldn't Nico make his own important sacrifice and step up to the task?

He'd been observing the pit for a good ten minutes now. Soon, Hades would wonder what was going on and conduct a search. Underworld searches had never failed so far- Nico couldn't see himself being the first exception. After that, it would happen as surely as the events of a cliché movie: he'd be pulled to his quarters and locked in, Hades would tell no-one and allow his son no outside help, and soon, everyone die because Nico DiAngelo had been too cowardly to put his duty above his feelings. And it wouldn't be the first time, either.

 _Bianca would do it._

The thought came to him unexpectedly. Nico hadn't even considered his sister's feelings about this. _That was a first_. Would Bianca want Nico to die alone and scared but a hero? Or save himself and leave the brunt of the pain to someone else like the coward he so wanted to be right now, and die anyways knowing he'd done nothing for the world?

The answer was obvious enough to him. Bianca had sacrificed herself to save her friends on the same quest were she'd died. She'd had the guts to do something that would surely end her life, and she'd been younger than he was right now. And if his sister had been courageous enough to do that, he could be too.

A rare smile played on Nico's lips. He'd finally found the drive that convinced him to do the right thing. He wouldn't let himself forget.

'Bianca, Percy, Annabeth. This is for you guys. Consider it a debt paid for all you've done,' he called out into an unresponsive chasm.

Nico shouldered his backpack and took a deep breath. He stuck out one foot over the trench, trying hard to forget that the bottom didn't seem to exist.

As he took the second step, his fears seemed a little less pressing, his heart a little less heavy. Like fighting an _empousa_ or _daimon,_ nothing happened unless you charged it head on.

Unless you gave it the chance to kill you.

 **…**

Falling.

Screaming.

Gasping.

Hours passing where Nico wasn't sure if it was really the ridiculously deep chasm he'd read about or just an endless fall. He wasn't sure which was worse, either.

After what felt like ten hours of spiraling down Greek Hell (It felt like the past three years of his life, Nico thought twistedly), he finally glimpsed the bottom- a picture so horrifying and grotesque that Nico barely choked down a scream.

Nico had always thought that Tartarus was simply nothing more than a pit for monsters, something like a super-dark version of the camps. He never would have imagined that Tartarus was a- a _body._ A _living being._ Able to sense him and destroy him.

The air was humid and tinged with coppery red. It tasted like blood, sweat, and possibly a hint of vomit (Not surprising, considering how many monsters probably has gotten sick being here). The amount of sulfur Nico could feel was making it difficult to inhale, and near-impossible to live on. The ground was something between slimy crimson and rusty bronze, speckled with hills and bumps that appeared to be shifting and moving constantly, almost like glutinous mounds of decaying flesh. The few monsters milling around- because even the worst beasts couldn't possibly handle this- were all silently trekking in the same direction. Nico got a sudden vision of blood cells making up the liquid, flowing towards a heart. And the skin beneath him (it _had_ to be, it didn't look like anything else) seemed to stretch on indefinitely- the whole thing probably larger than the entirety of America.

Nico took all of it in in a matter of minutes, before realizing that if he didn't do something _now,_ he'd end up a part of Tartarus's rotting skin.

There was a microsecond of queasiness. Nico reappeared behind one of the many bumps, shaking as he realized- _this was it._ He was officially standing in Tartarus, home to so many of the monsters his kind had destroyed. The smell was horrendous (No wonder they all came out so mad thinking demigods were so tasty), the rotten flesh and stale vomit magnified by a thousand. Nico saw black patches every time he took in another gulp of air.

 _This is insane,_ he managed to think, crouching and holding onto his backpack for dear life. It felt like if he didn't have something to cling to, he'd just keep on falling forever in this swirl of horror.

He tried to tell himself to relax. Nico had prepared for this. His backpack was stocked with food and medical supplies. Nico had spent so many hours reading from his father's personal library that he'd memorized entire passages and could quote them by heart. He was doing it for Bianca and Percy and Annabeth and the whole world and they'd forever admire him for saving them all.

All he had to do was take the first step from behind the flesh hill.

Then he could follow the monsters, stealthy and quiet, like he'd done so often before. It would be easy, if he gave it a try.

Nico stepped onto the plains of Tartarus.

And _screamed._

He should have stayed behind. He should have realized, that, compared to what he'd read and knew, everything was far too easy. He should have stayed hidden, not walked out into _this._ Should have, should have, should have. Two words that intertwined into a melody of pain and despair, a desperate song of want that seemed to play on repeat. A song that played loud, _too_ loud, and frankly gave him a headache.

No. Not a headache. That would have been merciful. The sight before Nico inspired _torture_.

What he saw- he could never describe it –was a mosaic of horrors never seen or heard before. And, like a mosaic, it looked distorted and painfully fractured; Nico wasn't sure whether it really looked that or he was going insane.

Nico was unsure, because he could feel madness settling into him, ripping apart conscious thought and instinct, rendering his common sense useless, cutting the world around him into uneven jagged bits that he couldn't understand. His thought process was becoming addled, and even as Nico tried to hold onto who he knew himself to be, he could feel himself becoming delirious. His screams were punctuated by coughs and giggles. A part of him was still sane and still fighting to save him, the other forgetting everything it had ever known about how the world worked.

Nico could hear vague sounds. He could barely make them out, though- would lapsing into insanity ruin his hearing as well as his vision? If he didn't find out what was happening, he was a dead demigod. He couldn't let fear and pain win.

He thought it, screamed it into his mind, maybe even out loud- _I want to live!_ \- and Nico broke through. It still hurt like Hades. But it was slightly more bearable.

Now, he could make out a plethora of voices: telkhine barks and dracaenae hissing enveloping him. Nico even thought he heard a hell-hound growling, a horrible reminder of Mrs. O'Leary that only made his head hurt more.

The voices were getting louder and clearer _(run, run, they're coming closer),_ but Nico couldn't escape the monsters any more than he could escape the continuous torture. The residents of Tartarus were coming for him, and they would surely kill him. Nico would here, alone and in pain, with no friend to save him or even cry over his screams. Bianca had left him, Percy probably hated Nico for not helping with his amnesia, and the campers all shunned and avoided him. Nico couldn't blame them: if his own sister couldn't find a good reason to stay by his side, then Nico _deserved_ this, all of it. He prepared himself to be ripped into shreds or dissolved by frothing acid, though maybe it was a good thing. It couldn't possibly hurt any more than going insane with pain did-

Nico waited for his last minutes to come to an end.

They never ended.

Instead, he heard the voice of the pit- _Tartarus's_ voice- boom all around him.

" _DO NOT KILL THE UNDERWORLD SPAWN,_ " it said, shaking everything around it. " _THE EARTH MOTHER IS YET TO MAKE HIM USEFUL. SPARE HIM NOW, AND YOU WILL SOON FEAST UNTIL YOU TIRE OF FOOD."_

Nico caught the glare of starving beasts, before his body could no longer handle the strain. His eyes fluttered shut.

...

Nico woke up inside his head.

Ever since he had learned to infiltrate visions last year, he had made it a practice never to fall to a dreamless sleep. It helped him sift through memories and imaginations. Also, it was nicer to go through the minds of other, less damaged, happier demigods; and bask in a brief joy he wasn't familiar with. Nico never went through private memories, however. He had regrets no other soul knew, and he never would have compromised another person's safe space.

When he opened his eyes to a dark area, dreams and visions clamoring to be examined, it only took seconds to remember it all.

Screams. Pain. Torture. Insanity.

Nico's hands started shaking. He could feel his heartbeat racing to escape his tightening chest. Nico knew enough to realise that he was on the verge of either PTSD or a panic attack (Or were they the same thing?). He remembered monsters taking him and the spirit of Tartarus calling him _useful_ \- Nico had no idea what that meant, but if he didn't call for help right away, he'd be marking his own final days.

He groped through various dreams, searching for something helpful. A while later- Nico could never be sure of time passing in his sleep- he stumbled across the consciousness of the dreaming Percy Jackson. Percy's dreams comprised of blank faces dotting a ghost of Camp Half-Blood, snippets of his time with Annabeth (Nico wasn't sure if he found the _I only remember Annabeth_ thing touching, heartbreaking, or revolting because the gods taunted him a girl he couldn't find). Most chilling of all, Nico could sense a conversation with Gaea herself, threats and cackles Percy probably didn't understand. He felt sorry for the son of Poseidon- he had firsthand experience of not knowing who you were. Lying to his former crush had been the hardest thing Nico had done in a long time.

Right now, Percy, Frank and Hazel would be on their quest. If all went according to plan, the _Argo II_ would set sail in a few days. The long awaited Greco-Roman meeting would finally take place. Nico hated to interrupt such an important schedule, but he knew he needed the help. He was about to signal Percy-

Nico woke up for real, gasping. He could see nothing but bronze, everywhere, and his lungs hurt like Hades for some godsforsaken reason. The air was thick and tasted metallic, like needles every time he breathed in. The dull orange-brown that surrounded him was translucent, and once Nico calmed down and looked around, he found out why. He was in a _jar,_ of all things, and two of the ugliest giants he had ever seen were staring at him like he was their new pet goldfish.

"It's woken up!" one exclaimed. It was wearing a very loud pineapple-and-monkey shirt over khakis. Sandals completed the look, and- were those _snakes_ on its toes?

"Yes, Otis, you idiot, I can see!" grumbled the other one. It was wearing an equally horrific combination of clothes. The thick wall between them was the only reason Nico could bear looking at them at all. Now that he looked closer, he could tell Otis was something like… brown? Nico was sure his perception was distorted by the thick bronze glass. Otis's friend was a brighter color- purple- but it didn't help ease his feelings.

They started arguing about shows and stages and entertainment value, but Nico was in no shape- and didn't really care enough- to listen to what they had to say. He was losing consciousness, and _fast._ Nico didn't know what Otis and his brother –Efal or something- had pumped into this jar, but if he didn't do something about it, it would kill him.

He needed a way to stay alive for at least a few days, He also needed to contact either Percy, Hazel, or Annabeth. It was obvious there was no getting out of this jar, not with those two freaks watching, but staying here wouldn't do Nico's lungs any favors. He could feel the vomit start building up in him.

For the first time, Nico found himself jealous of the Athena kids. He'd give anything for a decent plan right about now.

But Nico DiAngelo was never that dumb to begin with.

 _The seeds._

The idea was sudden and addicting.

Three months after Nico had first met Hazel, he'd been told in a dream to meet his father at Erebos, and to bring his sister along. When Nico had arrived, Hazel confusedly following him, they'd been met with their father standing next to his wife. Persephone had looked about as great as he'd felt then. Hazel's eyes had widened and, had she been paler, Nico was sure he would have seen a red tint to her cheeks. A wild protective urge came over him when she'd looked down and began shuffling her feet.

Nico didn't remember what exactly had been said, but he recalled all too well the moment his stepmother had begrudgingly handed over two tiny plastic packets full of crimson colored beads. Hades (Or did Hazel see him as Pluto then?) took them and gave them to his son and daughter, explaining that they were in fact magical pomegranate seeds that only they, as the children of the Underworld, could ingest. He'd explained death trances and how and when to take them. _Only for the direst of emergencies,_ Hades had told them. _Don't take these lightly._

Back then, Nico had scoffed.

Now, he sent a quick prayer of gratitude to his father and dug through the dusty pockets of his aviator jacket.

He _would_ be rescued. He'd amount to more than a hero who died on his mission. Nico wasn't sure how, but he knew he'd just helped save the world.

He was sure of it.

* * *

 **Next chapter should be out very soon. I've now (FINALLY!) sorted out a schedule that allows me to write for at LEAST 30 minutes a day, which should be fine. The next chapter should also be the very last. I'm both sad and excited to finish this story!**

 **See you all later!**


	11. Fourteen

**Hey guys- I'm so so sorry this chapter is so late. But hopefully the the crazy wordcount (10545 woah i outdid myself) makes up for it. Medical research, geographical research, music, and 3AM late night one-person slumber parties were all involved in this. I hope you like it. There's a lot of discussion of my various points at the end.**

 **Enjoy all the Solangelo- this chappy is dedicated solely to that!**

 **Thank you so much DeadlyHuggles for your continuous reviews. I love reading them!**

* * *

 _And, finally, fourteen was the age of happy endings_

 _Doctors weren't feared enough_.

That was the conclusion Nico came to as he sat in the medical bed, staring at the countless herbs and needles Will Solace pulled out, seemingly out of nowhere.

Yes, it was definitely the needles Nico was scared of. The knot in his stomach was _not_ happiness or excitement or nervousness at being in the same room as the son of Apollo.

It _wasn't._

Finally, Nico couldn't take the silence any longer. He was never one to start conversation- in fact, he often shied away from it- but it was an _agonizing_ wait. He had been here for at least an hour, and Will had only told him to take a seat.

"Why all the needles?"

Nico thought he saw a sudden grin break out on Will's face, though he wasn't sure why.

"Well, you _do_ realize we did just fight a war against Mother Earth herself. We're going to have to treat quite a few demigods."

"Oh," Nico replied intelligently.

"Wait, you didn't think they were all for you, did you?" Will asked incredulously, turning around. Nico blushed fiercely and looked away. He could talk to Will's back, but that annoying ( _adorable_ ) freckly face? Forget it.

"Of course not!" he said heatedly. Nico mentally scolded the small deflated part of him that said _I wanted him to treat only me and no one else._

"Right," Will said, clearly holding back laughter. "I'm going to go with that."

"Good, because it's true."

"The needles are for the sores and painkillers, Nico. For you, I reserved a Satanic purification ritual."

"A _what?!_ "

At that, Will _did_ burst out laughing.

"Oh my gods, Nico, I was just kidding!" he panted through laughs. "You really don't know anything about medicine, do you?"

"Well, I was a kid in the 1930s, and they were all crazy back then. I don't really know what to expect," Nico retorted, his face deadpan. He imagined someone patting his back- _yes, show him!_ \- and continued. "But we're in a world where you can visit the dead. So why not summon Satan?"

Will's expression turned suddenly thoughtful. "Yeah, why not? Well, in any case, I should get started before all the worst injuries come in."

"Where _are_ the other demigods?"

"Outside- normally the Apollo, and the Hunters and Athena guys, if they're here, try and help those on the battlefield right away. Basic first aid is really easy. That way I only get those who need serious attention."

"You're the one only who can heal?"

"Everyone in the Apollo cabin has _some_ healing ability, but it's most potent in me. Now, lie down and try and stay still."

Nico started to panic all of a sudden. "What are you going to do?"

"Calm down, di Angelo. It's just a check up to see how much shadow you've got in there."

Nico lay down obediently, still wary. Did he _really_ have to swear on the Styx to stay here? Nico hadn't had a medical check-up since he was nine years old. He didn't know what would happen.

Will stood next to him and lightly touched his forearm. For a second, Nico's heart was going into overdrive- _He's touching me he's touching me oh my gods_ \- but Will's fingers lingered for only a second before flinching away. Part of Nico was relieved, while the other was screaming for Will to stay. _Okay, what? Calm yourself down, he's just a doctor._ Nico sat up straight, however, when he heard Will groaning. Will was standing next to him, holding his right hand and cursing in Ancient Greek.

"Gods, Nico, what in Hades?! How do you manage with all of that in you?!"  
"I don't really feel-"

" _You don't feel that stuff inside you?!_ Nico, I'm really sorry about this, but I can't do it with you awake. I'll be able to help you, but I've got to put you to sleep first."

"What do you mean, _put me to sleep_?"

Instead of an answer, Nico felt the jab of a needle and heard Will mutter an embarrassed apology. Then he went under.

 **…**

Nico was ready to _kill_ Will Solace when he finally woke up.

Judging by the fact that the sun was exactly where Nico had last seen it, he'd been made to sleep for at least a full day. Nico groaned in frustration. He'd only been in this stupid infirmary for a single day, and he wanted _out._ As if all the silly medical examinations Will had claimed were needed weren't enough, those annoying _butterflies_ made him want to puke.

Nico di Angelo did _not_ like Will Solace. That was that. He'd rip out the throat of whoever said otherwise. He'd rip out the throat of whoever bothered him, really.

Nico smirked as the first victim strolled in the infirmary. Will probably was going to check on the dozen or so other demigods now dozing in beds all around him. Nico faked his sleep, ready for when Will would walk near him so he could jump him. Hopefully give that smug son of Apollo (Oh, _that_ was where he got it from, Nico realized) the scare of a lifetime he deserved.

Nico waited for at least five minutes, squinting through his eyes to see what was going on. He expected that Will would probably look his patients over and walk right out.

Instead, he saw Will take a seat next to every one of them, and reach his arm into the curtains that hid away all the beds except his. Were their injuries _that_ bad?

He watched Will's hand wrap around something before he closed his eyes and mumbled in Greek. Nico strained to hear- he caught the words _Apollo_ and _help._ Will was praying to his dad for the demigods. Nico couldn't get how the kid could put so much trust in his godly dad, but he was still touched that Will seemed to care this much for his patients. He already knew that, often, the price of healing a demigod was often weakness for the healer, but he always assumed Will did it out of necessity rather than care. It just seemed so… _strange_ to see a person caring for someone other than themselves. He hadn't known many campers like that since-

 _Since Bianca had left and he had run away and blamed them all._

Maybe Nico really _had_ been misjudging the Greeks. He hadn't exactly given them many chances to prove themselves as friends. Maybe it was him all along who had been selfish and unforgiving.

Nico suddenly realized that Will was coming his way. He shut his eyes and steadied his breathing, and, sure enough, he felt Will rest his hand on Nico's head and mutter a prayer in Greek. Nico didn't know if it was working or it was just his imagination, but he felt weird- _lighter_ somehow. Like there had been a barricade around his chest that stopped him from breathing, and now it was gone. Was this what normal people felt like?

Nico was shocked to say he _liked_ the feeling.

It was only when Will walked out ten minutes later that Nico realized he had never scared him like he'd planned.

 **…**

When Will returned, presumably after dinner, Nico stopped faking sleep. He, along with five other demigods, had woken. Nico couldn't help but notice the sudden grin that broke out on Will's face at seeing the cured demigods.

"Guys! You're up!"

A boy who seemed to be from the Hecate cabin grinned. "Some of us longer than others. Do we get to leave or not, then?"

"You, Hector, and Angelina do," Will replied, nodding at three other campers Nico didn't know. "Macy, you have to stay until the infection leaves, so that's about three more days."

A girl with coppery hair and green eyes (Maybe the Demeter cabin? The flower pot on her bedside table seemed to be flourishing) who looked to be about eight years old deflated.

"What about me?" asked a boy with sticky blond hair. Upon closer inspection, Nico realized motor oil was making it sticky. Probably Jake Mason, the former counselor of Hephaestus. Leo had mentioned him before, back on the _Argo II._ He'd also been heavily involved in strategizing in the Battle of Manhattan, though he'd been a lot shorter then.

"I just need to check on you and you're good to go. As I recall, you were rushed in here moaning because your arm had been sawed off. That's pretty serious considering your entire body was broken just a few weeks back."

Nico wondered how serious it would be if he _hadn't_ had a broken body in the past. He watched in silence as everyone but the Demeter girl, called Nelly Travers, left the infirmary. He didn't speak for another twenty minutes as he watched Will soothe the little girl into sleep, stroking her hair and quietly whispering some story in Greek until her eyes fluttered shut.

Nico would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking of Bianca, how she had lulled him to sleep his first night at Westover. She had snuck into the boy's dorms and stayed there until he had gotten over his fear of sleeping alone. He hadn't been comforted that way since he was eleven- his birthday had come just a few weeks after her death. Nico remembered Bianca holding him and gently rocking him after he had come out, and his eyes misted over. He'd come to appreciate her a thousand more times than he used to after he'd met Hazel- when he had figured out just how frustrating and scary it could be to be the elder sibling. The fear that nearly killed him every time Hazel was in danger, frustration every time she didn't heed a warning or hurt herself, fierce pride every time she mastered a new skill during her Roman training. Had Bianca felt all that for him, too?

He was roused from the thought, strangely enough, by silence. Will's soft voice in the background disappeared, and Nico returned to his sense just in time to see him walking in his direction. Will had an amused expression on his face, and his blue eyes were slightly wide with… curiosity?

"Hey."

"Hello."

"You know, I expected you to jump right out of bed and strangle me after last night."

"Rest assured, I held it in consideration for a long time."

"What happened to those _considerations,_ then?"

 _Oh, nothing, you just reminded me of my dead sister._

"Couldn't let those demigods get traumatized," Nico said nonchalantly. "Besides, you should be thankful. I could send you to Hades right now if I wanted to."

"Yeah, right. You keep dreaming, Death Boy. One more bout of that dark magic and _you'll_ be the one joining Hades."

"At least I'd be welcome there. And we already discussed this: I am _not_ going to be killed by my own powers. You're just overreacting. I'm perfectly fine."

"That's because I spent a good three hours with incantations and herbs and Lou Ellen making sure you got your bloody darkness out."

Nico desperately fought to deconstruct the image building in his mind- Will stroking and singing to him the same way he'd been doing it to the other sick people, except he wasn't doing it because it was his job, he was doing it because _he liked Nico back-_

No. Nico had gone over this. He had _not_ just gotten over his crush on Percy only to fall head over heels for another boy who was probably into girls.

Besides, even if (by a very slim chance) Will _was_ gay, he'd probably go for anyone _but_ Nico. Will was healer, a son of Apollo who most likely believed in life and risks and fighting against disease and not letting anything hold you back from your dreams. The stupid, sappy stuff Nico hated. Nico had _killed a boy_ in front of Will Solace. Will was being nice out of necessity. There was probably some medical procedure that said you healed faster if someone was being nice to you.

Yeah, that was it. Will Solace wanted Nico di Angelo to leave the infirmary as soon as possible. Nothing more.

 _He made you come over for three days, though. Surely he wouldn't do that if he didn't at least think you were an okay person-_

 _Shut up,_ Nico told himself. _Focus on this conversation and talk about your stupid feelings later._

"No wonder you were so grumpy when we were going around changing up those cannons," Will continued, unaware of the internal fight his patient was having. There was a lilt of humor in his voice. "With all that in you it's probably impossible to feel decent."

And that was all it took for Nico to rule out Will as an interest.

Up until now, it had been hard to hate him because he was so pleasant. He had helped Nico and joked with him and taken care of him.

But no, of _course_ he had to assume Nico was the way he was simply because he wanted to be. Not because he was scared of trusting and making friends, or because he'd been stabbed in the back countless times, or because every time he'd believed in someone they had failed him.

No, Nico acted miserable and uncaring because he thought it was _cool._ Not because he actually _felt_ like that almost all the time. The only good Nico could see in himself came from his sisters. If not for them, he would have left this world to rot.

"Thanks a lot," he growled.

Will had the audacity to _laugh._ "You're absolutely welcome."

A few seconds went by without Nico's reply, before Will seemed to notice his mistake.

"Nico? What's wrong?"

Nico regarded him with fury and looked away.

"Oh, gods, is it what I said? Nico? You know that was just a joke, right? I didn't mean to make you mad, I swear. I was trying to make you feel a little better."

Those words were the hole in the dam. Suddenly a torrent of anger wrestled its way out of Nico's mouth.

"Right, because making a joke about how moody and annoying I am will make me feel better!"

"I never said you were-"

" _Everyone_ in this stupid camp always assumes that being miserable and angry is something I'm proud of! Something I like, as if depressed emotions make up some amazing badge I like to parade around in! Like _grumpiness_ is all I am and nothing more!"

"Nico, I'm sorry, truly-"

"And you know what's even stupider? They assume I like being _this-_ this _person_ \- and actively try to avoid me! I can count on my hands the number of people who actually like me as a person, and one of those people is _dead!"_

"Please, please listen to me, Nico, you'll wake up the other patients, _please_ -"

"And you know why she's dead? _BECAUSE THE SAME STUPID CAMPERS THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO SEND HER ON A QUEST WHEN SHE HADN'T BEEN THERE FOR A DAY!"_

" _I did not kill your sister!_ " Will shouted.

Finally, Nico heard himself and the words he was saying. He stopped, panting, and stared at Will. Strangely enough, the healer didn't seem angry or even annoyed. His eyebrows were furrowed- in _concern._ Nico heard a couple of the sleeping demigods turn sharply, as though they were about to wake. One even opened his eyes, before sleepily closing them and snoring. The distracted part of Nico belatedly wondered how heavy their sleeping drugs were. The rest of him sat staring in surprise at Will. He had just taken out all of his anger on a person that really didn't warrant it. Sure, Nico had wanted to punch Will more than a few times for his _joke,_ but he hadn't meant to yell at him so much. He didn't regret a word- it was true, all of it, even the bit about Bianca (She was right about him being mad at her, but he still harbored a hatred to Camp Half-Blood for the very reason he had thrown in Will's face), but he wished he could have said it to someone else.

"Nico, I know all about Bianca. You weren't there, but I'm the one who provides the Hunters with herbs and medicine whenever they come here. It's customary for the sisters of Artemis to get help from the children of Apollo if they need it."

"They're too proud to do that."

"They're _resourceful._ I didn't like that a new camper had to go on a quest with zero training to help her. I don't like quests, period. All they do is get innocent kids hurt because their parents send them to fight their own battles. I hate that. My job is to heal, and I love helping the sick and injured, but it's despicable when you have an eight year old like Nelly who got poisoned by inhaling acid fumes from the monsters we were fighting just before yesterday."

Will paused and took a deep breath, as though he was trying hard not to rant.

"Seeing demigods freak out and have panic attacks because of a quest they had to or have to undertake _sucks._ Half the campers here- and _all_ of the gods- don't realize your mental health is just as important as physical. "

"Right. You making that joke like it's no big deal was caring about my mental health."

"Nico, I already said that was completely unintentional. I swear on the Styx I was just trying to make you feel better."

Nico huffed in annoyance.

"Look, Nico, you want to know something? I could let you leave the infirmary right now. I'm sure you've noticed that you feel different. The whole procedure is complete. You'd be fine to go right now."

"Then why shouldn't I?" Nico asked skeptically,

"Well, you made a promise on the Styx, first off, which was kind of a stupid move. I would have been perfectly okay with a normal promise," Will began, his tone deadpan. "Also because when I touched you that time, when we were disabling cannons, I didn't just see darkness. I saw the worst case of depression in my life."

Nico rolled his eyes as he said, "I think we've established that I'm depressed most of the time, Will-"

"Not the _emotion,_ " Will insisted. "The _illness._ Depression with a capital D. The more potent an illness is in someone, the easier it is for me to identify it. I diagnosed depression in you just by brushing my hand against yours."

"No, you didn't. I'm not _sick,_ Will. Don't take what I said out of proportion."

"I'm not. You've barely felt happy for the last few years, from what I can tell. There're bags under your eyes, meaning you don't get enough sleep. You're pale and _scarily_ thin, so you aren't eating enough. You've avoided camp ever since what happened to your sister, and from what I've heard from Percy, Annabeth, and Hazel, you spend more time with the dead than the living." Will counted out the symptoms on his fingers.

"They _told_ you-"Nico interrupted, scandalized.

"I asked them and told them it was for your health. They refused to share personal information until I said it would help you," Will said heatedly. "You've got some really good friends, Nico."

"Oh."

"My point is, you're not here just because of the shadowy stuff in you. I asked you to stay here longer so I could maybe keep you company. Make sure you actually ate, talk to you, try and make you feel better."

"So you made me stay here because you wanted to become friends." Nico summed up, shocked.

"I didn't _make_ you stay," Will said, crossing his arms. He looked down so Nico couldn't see his face, but he thought he caught the hint of a blush on Will's cheeks. "But yeah, I wanted to be friends. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Um, no. Not really." Nico managed, still dumbfounded.

"Good. I'm sorry about what I said earlier, okay?"

"It's alright," Nico said automatically, surprising even himself. Never in his life had he forgiven anyone so quickly. He swallowed up his pride and spoke. Will deserved to hear _something_ from Nico. "And, um, I'm also sorry for snapping at you like that. I wasn't that mad at you. I was mad at other people."

"I know," Will said, like it was no big deal. "That's why I let you yell. It's therapeutic. If even half of that was _really_ aimed at me I would have decked you then and there."

Nico felt a slight tug on his lips, and allowed himself a small smile. Gods, how great _was_ this guy?

"Then, uh, thanks for that. It did help."

Will looked up at him again, smiling. The butterflies woke up again as Nico looked at his grin, but this time he didn't shy away. He held Will's gaze steadily.

"You should talk about your feelings more often, you know. I was thinking about it last night, how you've been afflicted by this for so long and somehow it went unnoticed."

"What's the reason, then?"

"They all mistook it as grief and bitterness. At first everyone, even me, thought you were mourning Bianca. And I won't ask but you've obviously been through a lot. So much has happened even _you_ mistook it as grief. You thought it was normal, just like the rest of us."

"I thought grief and depression were the same thing," Nico said, confused.

"Nope, they're not. Grief is something you can share. It ends. You let go of it and move on, just like any other emotion. But with depression, _it_ has to let go of _you._ It doesn't have a definite reason or timeframe. And it feels the same as grief but it's really a lot worse."

Nico sank into a thoughtful silence, taking in Will's words. For all the time he had spent with Annabeth, this had been one of the wisest things Nico had heard.

And then he realized- _Will was thinking about me last night._

 _He was worried about me._

 _Oh my gods._

Nico thought of Will's advice- _talk about your feelings._ He was about to ask, but then he heard a gasp. Will was staring at the clock. It was past midnight.

"Ugh, _Styx._ I've got to get up early tomorrow to show around this Hephaestus kid who got claimed last night- Harley, I think. I have to get going. We'll talk more about your treatment tomorrow, okay?"

Before Nico could say a word, Will got up and headed toward the door. Just before he opened it, he turned around.

"Add me to that list on your fingers, okay? _I_ think you're a cool person, Nico."

Nico's heart thumped harder than it had in a long time. His cheeks flamed up.

"'Night, Will," he managed to say.

"Goodnight."

Nico lay back in bed and stared at the ceiling. He was awake long after Will had shut the door.

As he stared at the white concrete and thought of the entire night all over again, Nico did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He _smiled._

 _Depressed, huh, Solace? Not for long._

 **…**

When Nico had finally managed to fall asleep, the sky had been pink.

When Will woke him up, it was a light shade of blue.

"Nico, you really should try and be an early riser," Will admonished, lightly shaking Nico.

"Shut up," he groaned, stuffing his head into the marshmallow-like pillow. "What time is it, anyways?"

"Stop being a drama queen. It's ten in the morning. That should have been more than enough time for you to rest!"

Nico simply groaned and shook Will's hand off.

"Let me guess," Will said, sounding exasperated. "You slept late?"

"Let's just say it was sunrise."

" _Nico!_ You need sleep to function properly!" Will paused to let out a tired sigh. "You know what, I'll give you some nectar. Get up, please. You should feel okay after it."

Nico thought about ignoring that request and returning to his beloved sleep, but the idea didn't sit well with him- not after the conversation he and Will had shared last night. He forced the blankets off and sat up, trying to ignore the cold shiver of the morning. Will, of course, just _had_ to look radiant- longish hair that curled at the end, the blond in it shining like the sun his father drove; soft blue eyes that were great at calming you down, an amused smile that Nico would gladly endeavor to keep on Will's face. Will, unlike Percy and Jason, didn't have much of an athletic build- although Nico could see he wasn't out of shape either- but more of a tall, lanky shape, all thin limbs that had probably saved hundreds of lives.

Will looked at Nico and cringed- _cringed_ \- a little. Nico found himself looking away, suddenly self-conscious. He was wearing the same, holey skull shirt he had found for himself years ago, and ripped black jeans that were frayed and worn almost everywhere. He needed a haircut _terribly-_ Nico could feel his filthy dark strands brush his shoulders- and he hadn't had the chance to properly shower in the last three days.

"Sorry again about waking you up when you're like this," Will said, and he seemed truly ashamed. "You look terrible- no offense. Hopefully the nectar will make you feel better."

He held a canteen out to Nico, which the son of Hades grabbed and drank. It _did_ help- Nico didn't feel tired anymore. More like he was ready to take on another army of monsters.

"May I ask what it tastes like for you?" Will inquired timidly.

Nico shot him a look of confusion.

The son of Apollo looked away, a blush flowering in his cheeks. "It tastes different for everyone. To me it's like cider from back home in Texas. The non-alcoholic kind, obviously."

"Oh, the nectar?" Nico thought for a second. "Chocolate ice-cream. Bianca loved it when we lived in Italy, since it was this treat we only got once a month. Everything was rationed, since the Second World War was about to start."

"What was it like?" Will asked suddenly. "Living back then?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, old times and all that. Besides, my mom used to sing _country,_ for the gods' sakes. I'd like to hear about something more ancient than her."

Nico raised his eyebrows in amusement, but obliged.

And just like that, the next few hours were bubbling with the sounds of their voices. At first, Nico talked about his childhood in Italy, but he could only remember so much. After that, Will started talking about himself and the conversation kept going. Or rather, Will said things and Nico reacted to them- that was the more accurate description. For the most part, Nico kept quiet while listening.

For once though, it wasn't silence out of boredom or sadness or even annoyance. It was the silence of curiosity. In a few short hours, Nico learned that Will's mother was Naomi Solace and that she had been a successful country singer in their hometown, and still held concerts every few years. He learned that even though Will loved his mother and they had a great relationship, Will was a year-rounder because he was afraid he would be gone when a camper would need serious attention and he couldn't let it happen. He learned Will's dream was to be a successful doctor and master _all_ the fields of medicine so he could help everyone, and that Will almost never fought on the front lines of battle unless he had to, because he hated causing pain instead of relieving it. When Will was younger and not yet head counselor, he would only stay the summers and spend the rest of the year at mental institutions to try and help those there.

Through it all, one thing stuck in Nico's mind: here was a boy who was his opposite. A boy that could not bear to hurt anything unless he had to. Who reveled in healing and second chances at living.

He _was_ the sentimental type who believed in dreams and second chances and risks and peace and a thousand other things Nico repulsed. Almost everything about him was different from Nico.

So why was Nico's heart practically _begging_ to win his affection?

 **…**

At three in the afternoon, Will excused himself to go get them both lunch.

"I'll get you a plate so you can have what you want, too," he promised, grinning. "Provided it's healthy, of course. And of course I'll have to get them all something, too," he added, gesturing to the sleeping demigods.

Nico noticed there were only two, left, when there had been six yesterday.

"Where did the rest of them go?" he asked disinterestedly.

"Well, Jessica, Ariba, and Kareem left before you woke up because I woke them first. They were good to go."

"And number four?"

Will looked away, his cheeks pink. "Um, Drew Tanaka."

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, sure he'd heard Piper mention her before. He brushed it off and shrugged. Will said goodbye and left. For some reason, he still seemed extremely nervous. Nico thought nothing of it and sat back, waiting. He was a little excited- after three days of mostly nectar and little human food, he was ready to finally taste something good.

When thirty minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Will, Nico began to get worried. Will didn't seem like the type of person to be late to anything, even a silly lunch, Nico wanted desperately to go out and look, except he had been bedridden for three days and wasn't sure if he could walk straight, and the Styx oath to stay in the infirmary for three full days rang clearly in his mind.

Nico was only distracted from his worry when he heard someone walk in. He looked up brightly, expecting Will and about to demand what the _Hades_ he'd been doing, but it _wasn't_ Will. It was some Asian-looking girl. Nico supposed she was pretty, with straight black hair and clear olive skin. Her makeup was perfect and her eyes piercing- even though she wore a bright smile Nico was sure she was fuming.

"Expecting someone else?" she asked with a giggle.

"Where's Will?" Nico asked, suddenly on guard.

"Oh, _relax,_ hon," she said, waving her hand in the air dismissively. " _Will_ is having a talk with Chiron about new herbs and resources they need for the infirmary. I guess someone's been using all of it up."

Nico felt a pang of guilt- that person was probably him.

"And what are you doing here, then?" he said, trying to sound as unimpressed as possible.

"I'm Drew Tanaka, the daughter of Aphrodite. I was head counselor before your dear friend Piper took my place."

"Don't talk about her like that," Nico said, a little pissed now. "And she's not my 'dear friend'."

"Of course not, darling, I was being sarcastic," Drew snapped suddenly. Just as quickly, her face melted back into a pretty smile. "I'm guessing that position is reserved for Will Solace?"

Nico's cheeks reddened so fast he was sure it was unhealthy.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, clapping. "As usual, I was right! You _like_ that boy, don't you, Nico?"

" _I do not-_ "

"Please don't lie, hon," Drew said disappointedly. Suddenly Nico wanted to yell out the truth he'd been hiding for the last four days. "It's clear as day- you're asking about him like a little lost puppy, which is _so_ cute!"

Nico couldn't muster a reply. His face was a ripe tomato.

"The problem is, though, you _can't_ be asking about him like that," she amended, her smile suddenly vicious.

Nico recognized a threat when he saw one. Suddenly his shyness was forgotten and he asked in a hard voice, "Why not?"

"Because, _darling,_ Will's with _me_."

…

Nico stared at her for a few seconds, before stammering, "W-what?"

"Will Solace is _my_ boyfriend. He's seen you make those stupid puppy dog eyes at him and that's why he sent me. He's too nice to ask you to stop."

Nico felt absolutely crushed. "B-but, he never mentioned-"

"Me?" Drew laughed, her voice like a crow's. "He didn't wanna disappoint you. You really think he'd even consider being with you? I'm not sure if Will even _likes_ boys. And even if he did- look at you! Your outfit and hair and attitude is enough to make me-"

Drew cut herself off and pretended to vomit. She walked up front to Nico- her heels producing a _clack-clack_ sound that gave Nico a headache- and said quietly, "If I were you, I wouldn't take my chances."

Drew Tanaka then proceeded to sashay right out of the infirmary.

 **…**

Nico couldn't even describe how horrible he felt. He didn't want to. It made the whole thing all the more real.

He thought back to how Will had blushed earlier when he had mentioned Drew. _That was why. He's dating her._ The thought was like a red-hot rod shoved in Nico's gut.

Because- yesterday night? That had been when Nico first admitted his blooming crush on Will. When he had made a conscious decision to be a little nicer so Will wouldn't write him off as the freak son of Hades the way everyone else did. And yes, Nico was no child of Aphrodite, but he couldn't deny noticing a spark between them. The way Will smiled at him and tried to make him laugh (And nearly succeeded, too). Nico had begun to hope that maybe, just maybe, Will could feel a little something for him too. Even if it was just a tiny bud of friendship that could bloom into affection.

Drew's last words still echoed in his head, a painful reminder of why it wouldn't have worked out anyways. _Your clothes and hair and attitude- if I were you, I wouldn't take my chances._ It wasn't like Nico was blinded by the Mist. He _knew_ he looked sickly and threatening and horrible, that his clothes and personal hygiene were below average because he couldn't bring himself to care about them, and that he wasn't the most inviting person. But he hoped Will was someone with the intellect to look beyond that. To see something beyond first impressions.

Clearly that wasn't the case. Clearly, Nico had just met another Percy and forgotten the hard lesson he'd learned the first time- _don't fall in love if they might not love you back._

But Will _hadn't_ been like Percy- that was why Nico thought this could be okay. Whereas Percy had seemed to be a celebrity- incredible and handsome and fun to be with, yeah, but also mighty and unapproachable, from another world altogether- Will was that friend you had for a long time and had just began to like. In the last few hours, Nico had learned more about Will than he had about Percy in the last few years. It was nothing like best friends, of course- that had been their fourth day of interaction since they'd met- but Nico could at least be certain he liked people of Will's type. He wasn't godly and powerful, a marvel you couldn't touch; Will was friendly and inviting, a welcoming soul.

 _If he's such a welcoming soul,_ the tiny hope in him said, _do you really think he'd do this to you?_

 _He doesn't know I like him!_ Nico replied heatedly. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of that stupid hope that sounded an awful lot like Hazel. This wasn't the time to start talking to himself.

Of course, as with everything that Nico wanted, his desire wasn't fulfilled. He and the Hazel-voice ended up having a silent fight that lasted for half an hour: Nico trying to convince himself that Will didn't care for him and that he should leave, the opposing team telling him to give it another chance. But Nico refused- he was _done_ with stupid chances. Chances that allowed others to exploit you and hurt you while you gave them out like raffle tickets. And everyone knew only one out of every hundred or so raffle tickets ever won.

The voice, however, persisted, until Nico came to a compromise that finally shut it up. He would wait until nighttime. If Will didn't come and sort things out, Nico would leave Camp Half-Blood. For good this time.

Nico cringed internally at the guilt he felt. He remembered how happy Jason had been to find out he would stay, and how kind Hazel and Frank had always been to him. Percy and Annabeth, who had constantly tried to make up for all the ways they had hurt him. Piper, whom he hadn't spoken much with but was a wild, free presence that just inspired and filled you with admiration. And of course he could never forget Reyna, who had been the closest thing to friend he'd had in the last few weeks, almost as close as Hazel and Bianca themselves.

Nico hated to leave them all behind, especially when he'd just met some of them and just mended his relationship with others. But surely they would understand. Eventually, they would forget about him and go live their lives, just like everyone else had. He'd become that quiet, weird Hades kid that had helped them on a quest once. The only thing Nico knew how to do right was run away and live alone, and he was counting on the fact that they didn't care enough to chase him as he did.

It was decided. He would wait, and waiting proved a mistake, he'd leave before there was a chance for him to be hurt again.

 **…**

When the clock struck 11PM, Nico gave up.

He'd been quietly hoping for Will, even news or a _glimpse_ of him. But the infirmary and the area outside it stayed depressingly empty.

So when eleven o'clock came, Nico wiped away his tears and got out of bed. He stumbled around a bit, unused to feeling so light, but soon got the hang of walking again. Nico grabbed his jacket and put it on, and walked up towards the door. If he was thinking right, nothing would happen if he walked out now. Technically speaking, he _had_ spent three days- three daytimes- in the infirmary. He'd make a quick trip to the pavilion because Drew hadn't brought him dinner and he was starving, and then run out through Half-Blood Hill. Nico wanted to shadow travel, but he could see what Wi- his _doctor_ had meant when he had warned him not to. The light feeling in him was so sweet and blissful that Nico didn't want to do anything to disturb it.

(No, it wasn't because shadow travelling felt like a betrayal to Will. Why would anyone think that?)

He made it to the pavilion just fine, blending in the shadows so that not even the sharpest night-owl could see him. Nico grabbed a goblet and one of the golden plates and stuffed them in his shirt- no point in getting caught because he reflected moonlight- and kept heading toward the hill, which wasn't far now. So far so good.

Until Nico was blinded by the glare of a flashlight and heard a quiet voice call softly into the night, "Nico?"

 _Will's voice._

What the Hades was he doing looking for Nico at this time of the night? He'd sent that horrible Drew hours ago- he'd had more than enough time to come looking to for Nico earlier.

"Nico di Angelo, if you hear me, please say something! I don't know what's going on here, but we have to talk!"

 _He_ didn't know what was going on? Nico found himself fuming at the sheer audacity of this boy. He stayed in the shadows, trying his best to give no indication of his presence. If Will thought Nico had already left, he would hopefully just go back to bed. He still hadn't seen Nico or heard him, which was a good thing.

"Nico, please, if you're here, come out!"

Nico loathed that fake worried tone he heard in Will's voice. It sounded real enough, but it was probably just good acting. If only Will could have taken the action to tell Nico in the flesh earlier. Nico imagined what it would feel like to kick him in the groin, which made him feel a little better.

However, that was his fatal mistake.

Nico stumbled over a helmet someone had probably dropped earlier, and fell to the ground, groaning. The goblet he had been holding dug into him like a kick to the chest.

 _So much for being discreet._

"Nico!" Will dropped the flashlight- Nico knew because the glare disappeared- and ran toward him, before resting a hand on his shoulder. "Woah, are you alright? What are you doing out here this late?!"

 _He doesn't care for you. He doesn't care for you._

"Get off me," Nico growled, pushing him away and standing up on his own. He then proceeded to run to Half-Blood Hill as fast as he could. If he couldn't be discreet, at least he would make sure he wasn't stopped.

A few seconds passed before anything happened. Nico glanced back and saw Will frozen where he stood, a look of mingled shock and confusion etched upon his face. Nico vaguely thought about how it made no sense- why would Will keep pretending after all this?- but kept pouring on the speed. His body began to hurt from the last few bedridden days with no real exercise.

"Wha- Nico, where are you going?" Will sounded genuinely scared now.

"Hey, stop!" There were breaks in his voice, as though he was panting. Will was chasing Nico now.

And, apparently, he was a hundred times faster than Nico could have imagined, because the son of Apollo caught up with him in minutes. Will blindly grabbed at his right and managed to come up with Nico's forearm. His grip suddenly turned into iron- though maybe the more likely explanation was that Nico was weak and malnourished anyways, and he'd had no lunch today- and Nico was forced, much to his dismay, to stop.

Nico tried to pull away, and to his surprise, Will let him go instantly, so that it was just the two of them looking at each other.

"Nico, what's going on? You're supposed to be in the infirmary! It's almost midnight and past curfew- what are you doing out here?!"

"Gee, Will, that's an awful lot of questions. I wonder what I should answer with first." Nico's tone was bitter. Will seemed to feel that way too- his eyes hardened a little.

"Well, if you insist, what are you doing out here where the cleaning harpies could get you?"

"You know, they could eat you just as easily too."

"I'm a _healer._ If my patients are threatened at any time, I have permission to find them at night."

"Well, _this_ patient is absolutely fine. He didn't even need your help in the first place. So I'm leaving."

"Leaving what? _Camp?_ " When Nico didn't deny it, Will's eyes widened in shock. "Okay, are you actually insane? You wouldn't last a day out there in your condition!"

Nico narrowed his eyes, glaring so hard Will backed away a little. "Oh, so _now_ my condition matters again? Can you just cut the crap and tell me whether or not my feelings mean anything to you?"

"Excuse me?" Will seemed confused just as suddenly as before.

"Don't pretend, Solace. Just because Drew isn't standing here doesn't mean you can pretend you suddenly don't know her."

" _Drew?_ As in, Tanaka?" Will stared bemusedly at Nico for a second, before his shoulders slumped and he face-palmed. "Oh gods, it makes sense. Nico, we need to talk somewhere private in case someone is listening. Rachel's cave is nearby. Let's go."

And without another word, he headed in the direction of Half-Blood Hill. Nico contemplated leaving while he had the chance, but the curiosity in him reigned victorious. Besides, Will could easily stop him if he even tried.

When they reached Rachel's cave, five minutes later, Will turned around and sighed. He looked defeated and sad, and a tiny part of Nico actually felt sorry for him until Nico gave himself a good pinch in the cheek.

"Look, Nico," Will began, his voice wavering and unsure, "I don't know how to say this-"

"With words," Nico interjected, eyebrows raised.

Will shot him an unimpressed look. "Look, I don't know what you heard from Drew, but I swear on the Styx I had nothing to do with it. That's why I found you when it was so late. When I went to get lunch earlier, she stopped me and started talking. And, uh, she managed to convince me that I was really sleepy, and I went to the Apollo cabin for a nap. I went to the infirmary as soon as I woke up."

"How the Hades did she convince you that you were _sleepy?_ " Nico asked, not believing the story for a minute.

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite, right? She has this talent, like Piper's, where she can make you do anything that-"

"Charmspeak," Nico said suddenly. "Drew knows charmspeak?"

It would explain quite a bit, but Nico wasn't sure he wanted to believe it just yet.

"Back before Piper was counselor, she'd get people to do all kinds of things for her that way."

"She told me you two were dating."

Will actually flinched. " _What?!_ Me and _Drew?!_ Not in a million years, thank you very much. I absolutely despise that girl."

"You blushed earlier when you talked about her, though," Nico tried. "You stopped talking and acted really nervous."

"That, um, had nothing to do with dating. She and I just had a little spat earlier. I guess she tried to make you angry to get back at me for it."

As he said it, Will sounded strangely timid, even defensive. Nico was actually a little concerned. Maybe there was a small truth in all the lying?

"What was the spat about?" Nico asked casually, his tone no longer furious. He wanted to judge Will's reaction carefully.

Will seemed taken aback, both by the question and Nico's sudden complacency. "It was, um," Will began but didn't finish. His face was _really_ red now.

"Yeah?" Nico said to spur him on, still calm. "If I don't get a solid answer I'm assuming you lied and I'm leaving."

Will's eyes widened. "What?! No!"

He stayed nervous and silent for a few moments, and Nico was about to take off, before Will took a deep breath.

"I blushed about Drew, because- because, this morning, when I was waking up the people in the infirmary, she took one look at me and asked me to come outside. And, you know, charmspeak and stuff, so it worked."

Nico could see Will's hands begin to shake a little. There were flecks of sweat on his head. Nico was suddenly relieved he had stayed when Will asked him to.

"And, um. She began making out with me. Just like that."

The next few minutes were punctuated by a deadly silence. Nico stared at Will in shock, unable to say anything. Will looked shyly back, red still evident on his cheeks.

Finally, Nico ground out, "She. Did. _What?_ "

"It wasn't like I _wanted_ do it. I only realized a few seconds in and then I pushed her off and told her I didn't even _like_ girls and that she was just doing something _wrong._ "

So many thoughts swam in Nico's head at once. _Drew_ was _lying. I've been rude and stupid and horrible. Will is gay. Drew assaulted him this morning. Will is_ gay.

But when he spoke, he did so in a wave of anger. Except this time, it wasn't directed at Will. "Why the hell didn't you report that?"

"She got this angry look on her face and told me I would want her next time. I told her to back off and that I liked guys, and she just stalked off. I guess she's used to getting her way with guys. Then it's like I told you. She walked up to me at lunch and acted really sweet and made me decide to take a nap. Except it lasted seven hours. I'm so sorry if she convinced you to leave camp. I should have warned you but it embarrassed me, and I didn't think-"

"Will, please shut up," Nico said, his voice quiet, "and let me say something. _I'm_ sorry for forcing you to talk about that, okay?"

"It's not a big thing." Will mumbled, interrupting.

"It is. It's a really big thing, William," Nico replied, thinking of how much it used to hurt when Percy or Annabeth brought Bianca up. He hadn't been ready, and talking about it had hurt like Hades. "I should never have forced you to talk about something you weren't ready to discuss."

Will opened his mouth to talk, but Nico beat him to it again.

"But it's already happened and we can't change that. Right now, you need to tell Piper or Chiron or whatever. Make sure she gets punished."

Will actually took a step back.

"I can't do that! She'll twist it and make it look like my fault, and everyone will believe her!"

Nico wanted to punch something- mainly himself. Seeing Will so panicked with like a blow to the head. And _he'd_ caused it by asking an unwelcome question.

"Piper can help," he tried. "She charmspeaks too; I'm sure she can convince them."

"No, Nico," Wil said, shaking his head firmly. "If I will fix this, I want to do it on my own. It wasn't a big deal, honestly; it was just embarrassing and strange for me and I didn't like it. I don't want people to look at me like this scared attacked person because I'm not. I need you to swear not to tell anyone until I want it."

Nico stared at him in stupefaction. How could Will let this slide? If someone had done that to Nico, he would have physically _ended_ that person. Sent them to Hades to rot.

 _You aren't like Will, though,_ the Hazel voice/his conscience said calmly. Nico thought and found it to be true: unlike him, Will had a lot of friends and people to look after. And it was perfectly his decision whether or not to keep the thing with Drew private.

"I swear on the Styx I won't tell anyone," Nico began evenly. "Just a question, though."

Will seemed to be relieved that Nico had taken the oath, and told him to go on.

"You say Drew told me all that to get back at you. Why _me?_ Why not another guy?"

And just like that, Will was flustered again. Nico's heartbeat was soaring and spiking, a comet that fired up his soul. _I made him nervous I made Will Solace nervous oh my gods I made him nervous._

But the hesitant air around Will disappeared as fast as it came, and a smirk replaced it instead.

"Why did the news that Drew and I could be dating bother _you_ in the first place, Nico?"

Nico crossed his arms and glared murderously at Will, but the son of Apollo didn't appear the slightest bit scared. In fact, if Nico was seeing things right, Will Solace, for all his sudden smirking and cockiness, was absolutely _delighted._

Nico's mind supplied him with a dozen different excuses and reasons to avoid Will's question. He could walk out of this and keep his crush a secret, as he had done to so many things.

But Nico decided he was done with unnecessary secrets. He had told Percy of his longtime crush some mere days ago. All it had taken was the conviction that Percy was just as human (Well, demigod, but whatever) as he was. While Nico's crush on Percy had been something forbidden and shameful, his affection for Will was full of care and happiness and interest. Percy made him want to pummel something and scream every now and then, but Will was lovely, peaceful, and quiet- but somehow with even more inner force than the son of Poseidon. Will, above all, was someone Nico stood a chance with. Someone Nico could _try_ with.

He was not letting this get away from him. He thought, _This guy is just as much god and human as you. This talk is nothing._

"If I give the reason, do you answer my question?"

"It's a deal," Will replied, grinning.

"The thought of you dating Drew hurt because I, Nico di Angelo, like you, Will. _Like_ like you," Nico said it evenly, ignoring the boy's dumbstruck expression and the rapid flutter in his chest accompanied by clawing anxiety. "I've had one for the last three days and it's been one of the best and worst feelings I've ever experienced."

Will gawked at him with wide blue eyes, even prettier now that Nico could see them glimmer in the moonlight. His cheeks flamed and his mouth opened and closed with barely audible _pops._ Nico did his best to look natural and poised, but his inner self screaming- whether with relief of anxiety or happiness or fear, Nico didn't know. All he thought was that he wanted to experience it forever but never come near it again.

"Well, Will? The deal we made- what's your answer?" Nico's voice betrayed him and shook, just a little, so that the last syllable of _answer_ came out high and squeaky.

Will seemed to realize what he was doing, and suddenly his eyes became a thousand times sharper. Nico realized he had been in a trance for the last few minutes. The son of Apollo, everything Nico thought he was supposed hate but now wrapped in a person he came close to loving, spoke.

"Uh, ditto."

Nico had never heard that word before. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh!" Will breathed, his cheeks even redder. "What I mean is, um. Oh, gods, screw it. Nico, I like you too. I thought you seemed cool ever since the Titan War last year but I never said a word because I wasn't out yet and you seemed quiet and out of my league. But I thought you could be something beyond the way you looked, and you were, and I liked you even more because of it- hold on, I'm rambling. Long story short, I like you too."

Nico stood still, his face painful, fingers trembling and mind buzzing. He didn't care if Will was rambling- he wanted Will to ramble on forever if this was what he would say. Nico thought his frayed nerves would straighten up if he found out what he hoped was true, but really, his nervousness just doubled. What now? Were they boyfriends? As in, _dating?_ Would Nico have to come out to the campers? Would they be okay? Would _he_ be okay? _What was he supposed to do with this information?!_

First thing tomorrow, Nico would march up to Piper and demand how she had done this with Jason. Meanwhile, Will had a face of lava that grinned wildly at him, and that face needed an answer.

"So I guess Drew at least knows how matchmake," Nico said, feeling happiest he had in his entire life.

Will looked at him with just as much glee. "Yeah. She did that right."

"Speaking of that loser, we need to do something about her."

"Ugh, Nico, there's more important things to discuss!" Will groaned. "You swore an oath!"

"I know," Nico said, the grin on his face turning a little more malicious. "But-"

" _No_ loopholes!"

"Will, you can't let her win!"

"She won't be the winner when she finds out we're dating!"

Nico stared at him, his grin somehow wider and his face beginning to sweat with the heat. "You want us to become a couple?"

He expected Will to blush and shy away. Blush he did, but then Will crossed his arms and stared back amusedly, if a little unsure. "Well, that's what should happen, right? Of course if it's not what you want then it's no biggie-"

"Are you actually insane?!" Nico all but yelled, so that it echoed around the cave. "It's exactly what I want, Will. But just not right now."

Will looked a little hurt. "Why not?"

"Because I still need to come out," Nico said, trying to be as nice as possible. "And I don't know how the dating thing works. It's all new to me, and-"

"You know it's new to me too, right?" Will asked Nico.

"That's a lie," he replied incredulously. "Have you even _seen_ you?"

"I was only out last December," Will explained, shrugging. "And I was still riding out for you. I didn't like the idea of other guys at camp. Besides, _very_ few were out as well."

The thought made Nico giddier than ever, but he tried to continue. "Whatever. But the last one, and you said it yourself- I've got a lot of issues to work through, and I don't want it to bother you. There's that."

Without warning, Will gripped Nico's hand. The son of Hades felt a sudden surge of light inside him. Then Will spoke, still linking hands with Nico.

"What do you know? It's gotten better."

"I'm… _not_ ill anymore?"

Will chuckled. "No, you're still sick. But it's a lot better right now. A lot easier to overcome. You're going to wake up tomorrow and probably feel like death again, but it's going to be a lot more manageable."

"That's- that's nice," Nico said. Honestly speaking, Will wasn't lying either. Nico hadn't noticed, preoccupied by the multiple shocks and all the crazy events of the day, but he _was_ feeling so much better than usual. The smile on his face wasn't that big of a shock anymore, because it felt easier on his lips.

"Also, Nico, let me be honest with you- I honestly don't give a fig about any problems that might bother me. If there's something you need help with, I want to be your guy."

" _Will-_ "

"It's medical, too. Being in a healthy relationship can boost your happiness and provide you with support, and overall strengthen your immune system. Think of it as a medical procedure. Does that make it easier?"

"That makes it bloody _weird,_ you strange idiot."

Will rolled his eyes. "I tried. But, in all seriousness, Nico, I really don't mind. If _you_ feel uncomfortable, I'll wait for as long as it takes. But if you're worried about bothering me, then I'll gladly kick you in the face until you understand that _I don't care._ "

"Kicking me doesn't sound very healthy," Nico said, raising his eyebrows.

"Does it sound romantic?" Will said, a hopeful smile on his face.

"No, it sounds like a horrible idea, Will."

"Okay, whatever you say. But I still need an answer to the question. I'm fine with it as long as it makes you happy."

Nico sighed and thought for a few seconds, before saying, "Give me a week to come out. So far it's only the Seven that know. And _then_ we can talk about our relationship."

"Talk about-?" Will's eyes widened. "As in, we're dating right now?"

"Yes, dummy." Nico said, chuckling a little (Gods, he was _chuckling_ now) at Will's adorably shocked face.

Without further warning, Will leaned in and locked lips with him.

And Nico di Angelo experienced his first kiss.

Nico couldn't describe it I any way other than that he was hyperaware of everything around him. He could feel Will gently hooking his arms into Nico's tangled, unwashed hair. He tasted like mint- probably from his toothpaste- and even though his lips barely hung onto Nico's, Nico could feel electricity surging through him until his very fingers. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small nervous bit in his mind was worrying whether or not he was doing it right. The rest of him just enjoyed the fire and passion and surprise. The rest of him was in the fingers that stroked Will's much softer hair, in the heart that he seemed to explode and throw stardust all over his insides, in the feet that were about to forget how to walk out of happiness but somehow stayed upright so that he could make this as perfect as possible. The rest of him was in the sensations and movements and emotions, and it was moving into _Will,_ too, the same way parts of Will seemed to move into him. Suddenly Nico understood how people found the energy to whoop and jump for joy and dance in delight. Forget _happy._ Compared to the euphoria in him right now, happy was basic and a little overrated. Nico was so giddy with the energy of it all; and he knew that he would get no sleep for maybe days to come.

The kiss stopped and the feeling continued, and the two of them stared at each other, and Nico saw in Will the giddy joy he had never known was real. Not even as a child had he felt this unbelievably happy. If humans could really feel this much emotion, then Nico wanted to feel it all: the daggers of anger and the tears of misery and the choking wrap of anxiety. He didn't mind, because if they came with things like _this,_ Nico didn't mind at all. Shutting things out for all these years was a mistake- right now, Nico only regretted not seeking this out sooner.

Will breathed out a bubbly laugh, and soon Nico joined in, before they were both still staring at each other and giggling hysterically.

They talked until three in the morning, and Nico wasn't even sure what it was about- he only remembered the giddy happiness and the giggles and feeling like his life was finally worth more than a background noise.

As Nico walked Will to his cabin, he tried one last time, "So, how about we ruin Drew's life for a while?"

"My gods, you're _still_ bringing that up? I honestly owe her a thank you for making this possible."

"Come on!"

Will smiled tiredly.

"Goodnight, Nico."

"Goodnight."

 **…**

Nico came out the next day.

It was surprisingly easy. Everyone congratulated him and Will hugged him, and he accepted it with grudging thank yous and a single smile.

As usual, Will _was_ right. He woke up feeling like death, but it was better than before. Much, much better.

Because he had a boyfriend with whom to fall in love and friends who accepted him and a camp to be his home.

And also because, much to Will's disapproval, Drew Tanaka had woken up screaming because there had been a skeleton in her bed.

Nico regretted nothing.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. The next chapter is our final one, a small epilogue of what Nico's life is like now. It'll be out sometime next week.**

 **So, some of the strange things that happened. I know that both in canon and headcanons, Solangelo is portrayed as a very dorky, silly couple with mad Nico and lovely Will. And I see them like that too. But I also feel like them coming together would be very hard. Nico was ashamed of his feelings and wasn't even out except to his closest friends and that was only because he was forced to. And the fact that no one knew about Will suggests that he came out after the Titan War but before the Giant War. I also feel like Will would have noticed Nico pretty early on because of how famous he became for his skeleton stunt. Nico, however, wouldn't have really noticed him but only greeted him in passing, and thus we have Will who has liked Nico forever and Nico who began to really like Will only when he was forced to notice him.**

 **I believe Nico WAS depressed since BotL, and it went unnoticed because people either assumed it was his personality or that he had something to be sad about, and that was why it went untreated. There's a clear distinction between BoO Nico and ToA Nico- one was miserable and angry and the other was just sarcastic and a bit of a joker.**

 **The thing with Drew was there for three reasons- one, I shamelessly love drama and I thought it could be interesting to see, two, I've felt very feministy lately and wanted to write something to show that boys can be assaulted too, and because it fits with the characters and canon. Think about it- Will is attractive, sweet, and well-known, and it's likely that after being rejected by Jason and shown up by Piper, Drew would want to break any cute boy's heart. Being a charmspeaker and daughter of Aphrodite, she can sense romance and manipulate it. Will isn't weak, not by any means, but I feel like anyone would want to keep this to themselves until they figure out what else they want to do. That's what I would do, I think, and if anyone feels I got it wrong feel free to correct me. I've endeavored to make it clear that it was wrong but that Will didn't really care enough to do anything, since Drew doesn't mean much to him and he could feel that she was emotionally unstable. Of course, Nico gets her back to show that it had to be punished.**

 **Finally, there are five songs I listened to quite a few times to five particular songs to try and write out Solangelo. I'll list them and my feelings, and you're free to search them up and enjoy them as much as I do:**

 **1) A Thousand Years by Christina Perri- this song describes much of how Nico's viewpoint of romance changes throughout the chapter; from being afraid of his feelings to deciding to be brave and not let his chance get away.**

 **2) Symphony by Zara Larson ft. Clean Bandit- other than the fact that the music video for this LITERALLY features a gay couple, it's a very sweet song that is, again, from Nico's point of view since he started crushing on Will.**

 **3) Cold Water by Major Lazer ft. Justin Bieber- it's not a very big influence, but a few lyrics feel like Will talking to Nico and comforting him.**

 **4) Fix You by Coldplay- the verses are Nico struggling while the chorus and the ends are Will reassuring him and I just HAVE SO MANY FEELS ABOUT THIS SONG LISTEN TO IT RIGHT NOWWW**

 **5) Battle Scars by Paradise Fears- this is a beautiful song, my favorite on this list, and all of it is Will reassuring Nico and helping him and telling him he isn't alone.**

 **I'm sorry this A/N is so long, but it had to be. What did you think of the chapter? OOC? Well-written? Good or bad? Favorite bits? Tell me in a review- the longer, the better! Remember, I stayed up until 4AM more than once to finish this!**

 **Love y'all and see you later, Mariam 3**


	12. Epilogue

**Hey, guys. Here it is. The last episode, the final chapter of Shaped By Life. God, this is making me emotional. I hope it lives up to what this story and all of you readers deserve. Thank you so much for inspiring this in me and reading what I wrote, every one of you. To Stygian Stapler and JPBBX ftw for inspiring this. To Festus Lives for being one of the kindest people I've ever known. To all the people reading this now and every single one reading it ten years from now. Thank you.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _And those happy endings would last forever…_

Nico was trying to enjoy some alone time in his cabin.

Emphasis on _trying_.

Even though it was a cold January morning; even though all of Camp Half-Blood was dead quiet, covered in the blanket of sleep; even though everyone knew he wasn't a morning person, his peaceful morning just _had_ to be interrupted.

Nico hadn't been able to sleep last night. He'd had a strange feeling that he had forgotten something, but he wasn't able to recall what it was. It was important, he knew. Probably some crazy big event that he'd gone ahead and forgotten, and would regret later. It wasn't Will's birthday, because that was way ahead on July 23. It had nothing to do with the rest of his friends, because Nico had a little brown notebook where he wrote down all that important stuff. He'd consulted it at least fifty times and repeatedly come up empty. There were no major events for _weeks._ But Nico was _sure_ he had forgotten something else.

The son of Hades had even asked around. He'd gone to all of his famous friends from the Seven, as well as Reyna, Coach Hedge, Will, and a few of his newer friends at Camp Half-Blood (Mainly Will's siblings in the Apollo cabin). They all had mixed reactions- ranging from Leo and Percy erupting into laughter to Hazel and Will's sudden nervousness to Reyna and Piper's cool, unshaken demeanours- but all of them had replied with a resolute _no._

Well, not all of them. He'd decided to ask the smartest person he knew, but the reply had been just as frustrating.

"What do _you_ think, Nico?" Annabeth had said calmly, looking at him expectantly.

Needless to say, Nico had walked away extremely conflicted about his answer.

Because, no, it was _not_ him being more paranoid than usual. Something _was_ up, because all of Nico's friends were here in the ice-cold month of January for no clear reason. Will had said that they were probably just having some kind of reunion, like the monthly _Argo II_ parties. But he'd been a little pink and his words came out just a smidge too fast. And while it wasn't a bad attempt, Nico knew a secret when he heard one. He had felt more than a little suspicious by then, but he trusted his friends far too much to suspect them. Or to at least accuse them of something bad.

Meaning only one thing: whatever was going on had to do with _him._

Nico had slept fitfully that night. He hated not knowing things with a passion, and he abhorred forgetting them most of all. The idea of sleep was to get some rest and ask around again in the morning, but at this rate, Nico might as well have been an insomniac. Every time he felt even remotely relaxed, the same stupid question would flit through his mind like a firework: loud, unnecessary, and far too bright to sleep with. He finally managed to drift off at one in the morning, only to wake up half an hour later and repeat the horrid cycle for the rest of the night. Every time he came up with a new explanation as to what he'd forgotten, only to be roused too soon and have his conscience tell him _'That's not possible, it's something else'._

Now, it was five thirty, and Nico was lying down and contemplating whether or not banging his head into the obsidian wall hard enough would help. He had a stupid headache that was probably going to _kill_ him, and the soft stream of morning sunlight reflecting off the icy white grass was murder on his eyes. Whatever today brought, Nico was fairly sure he already hated it.

On another day, he might have thought it beautiful. The light dusting of snow and the gentle sunlight filtering through icicles was breath-taking. It was almost like Camp Half-Blood was enchanted to look pretty on purpose. The lake was frozen over but the ice transparent, so that they could see the fish and naiads swimming within. Chiron had promised them that a few days from now they would all be allowed to go ice-skating during their free time, but not until the ice was stable. Nico had seen many campers stare longingly at the makeshift rink- incredibly pretty, what with the milky white trees and crisp frosty grass surrounding it- and quite a few more glare at Percy the last few days, since he was the sole demigod able to tread it. Even though the thin sheen of ice was horribly unstable, it was still partially water, which Percy could walk on.

The best part about the view, though, if Nico had been in the mood to romantically stare at it and sigh in content (The way a _certain_ annoying son of the sun god did), was the memories it brought. Will being Will had marked down the night they kissed for the first time (August 4) as their dating anniversary, and ever since they had taken turns planning dates every month. Although Nico found it sweet and warming, he was fairly sure that they were almost a competition. Will had started the first date by taking Nico out for the first ice cream he'd had in years. A month later, Nico bought tickets to a small concert by a rising artist Will loved to listen to. On November 4, his boyfriend showed Nico his first-ever cinema movie. Nico retaliated by taking them star-gazing. Finally, three weeks ago- the fourth of January- had been, at least to Nico, the best one yet. They hadn't left camp that time, but instead Will had woken him up really early and brought a picnic basket to the Hades cabin rooftop so they could have breakfast while watching the sunrise. They only came back down for lunch, and once more for dinner, but those hours on the rooftop had been one of the best things Nico had experienced: just talking with his boyfriend and watching the colour of the sky change.

Nico smiled as the memory came to him. In about a week, it would be his turn, and his plan for this month depended a great deal on the ice and his (hopefully) good relationship with the naiads. Nico liked how they treated these monthly celebrations like a silly little contest - ' _Last month was great, but can it top_ this?'- and he was determined to win, no matter how hard Will made it.

The thought felt fuzzy and sweet. Nico moved the curtains so that the light would disappear, his heart was as warm as the blanket. Maybe he could get some sleep after all; and shove his stupid worries away for more than a few minutes. Nico closed his eyes, and they stayed shut out of sleepiness, _he was finally going to rest, thank the gods-_

Suddenly, he heard the door to his cabin groan open. Nico internally groaned as the piercing noise roused him from the bliss he'd been in just moments ago. He wanted to get out of bed and yell, but he didn't want to open his eyes, lest he lose all ability to sleep. Nico hoped it was just the wind, and sent a silent prayer to Hypnos.

Clearly, Hypnos was too busy sleeping to respond, because Nico was roused again. This time, far too awake to go back to sleep. He kept his ears trained so that he might find the stupid prick who snuck into his cabin and get them back later.

He heard light footsteps treading the floor, and a slight rustling coupled with muffled breathing. Although Nico's mind was screaming _intruder_ , it was probably a demigod- a monster would have killed him in seconds. Most likely a Hermes kid or one of the few other pranksters who enjoyed annoying others.

More footsteps, and then a whisper.

"See? Nico sleeps like the dead. We're good to go," a familiar voice said. It was calm and sweet, a little musical, and it always calmed Nico down. An image came to mind- wavy blond hair and kind blue eyes and a constant grin.

 _Will? What the heck was his boyfriend doing here?_

"Oh, thank the gods," another, more feminine voice said. It was like honey- sticky, sweet and hard to let go of. _Piper._ "I thought I saw his curtain moving. Come on, then."

Nico was about to get up and demand to know what was going on, but Will talked and he fell back into pretend sleep again.

"Wait! I've got to leave the note!" Will whispered. "Nico normally gets up around ten, so we've still got plenty of time."

"Alright. Be quick!" Piper warned.

Nico heard more footsteps, and he felt Will's body heat glide over him as his boyfriend placed whatever note he was talking about on his bedside table. Nico was more than a little confused- _why the Hades was his boyfriend being so secretive?_ \- and the moment Will and Piper left and the door clicked shut, he bounced out of his bed like he was on fire. He grabbed at a small folded piece of paper he saw on his bedside table. He nearly ripped it apart; his curiosity burning, and wasn't that surprised to see Will's handwriting.

However, he was _quite_ surprised to read the contents:

 _Hey, Nico,_

 _I want you to head over to Rachel's Cave after you read this. It's nothing bad, I promise. Just come over quick as you can- I'll be waiting._

 _-Will xx_

Nico frowned at the note in confusion. He wasn't sure what was stranger: the fact that Will wasn't acting like the open book he usually was or that he'd signed his name with kisses. The writing had taken quite a while- nearly ten whole minutes- to decipher, since Nico was just as dyslexic as his friends and Will, like all doctors, had a horribly messy scrawl. Nico shuddered to think what would have happened to him if he'd written like _that_ back in his old military school, Westover.

He wanted badly to head over right _now,_ but Will clearly thought that he would still be asleep for a quite a while. He'd told Piper ten o'clock. By now the clock read a little after six. That was four more hours Will and Piper expected to have free. He could try and wait. There was no purpose in scaring them today (Although he'd done it on quite a few other days).

Still, Nico didn't want to wait whatsoever. He wanted to race out of his cabin and find his boyfriend as soon as possible and demand for an explanation. While Nico trusted Will more than anyone in the world, he still couldn't help the paranoia and fear that bubbled in him whenever he didn't know the exact details of the world around him. Scary scenes would often come to mind, and though they made no sense, they still would keep Nico up with nightmares. Nico tried hard to be an optimist, and his friends encouraged it ever since he'd been diagnosed with depression. Although he had improved drastically- _you've done so well, just fight it a few more weeks_ , Will had told him a few days ago- he still couldn't block occasional awful thoughts that invaded his head and messed with him nearly every day. And those thoughts became so much worse when Nico didn't have a good comeback to fight them off.

 _Shut up,_ Nico told himself. He sank into his bed and shook his head as hard as he could without making the headache worse. _Will isn't stupid. Don't take things out of proportion. There's always a good explanation and you can't always be impatient._

That settled it. Nico checked the clock and read six fifteen. He would wait until ten, like Will intended, and find out everything he wanted to know later. Will had never lied to Nico or kept secrets from him (Unless you counted his patients' information and little surprises, which was perfectly fine with Nico). There was no reason for him to begin now.

It was time to be more patient than usual, and Nico was up to the challenge.

…

Nico certainly lasted longer than expected. By the time he could take the wait no longer, the clock read 8AM.

Nico had spent the last hour and forty-five minutes coming up with the strangest ways to ignore the ache of not knowing. Will had told him many times in the past to try and always be occupied with something, because it was easier to feel happy when your mind was focused on a healthy activity. Since sleep was out of the picture, Nico decided to focus on the (many) things he'd been meaning to do for months but never gotten to. He got started on the book Hazel had given him during Christmas (She was one of the few demigods who still celebrated it), translated into Ancient Greek for easy reading. He wrote down all the things he had to get done in the next few days. He tried hard to clean up his already tidy cabin, and ran over the details for his date with Will three more times.

Sadly, all that hadn't even amounted to two hours. Nico had a lot of time left to kill and no weapon to use. He tried to fall asleep yet _again,_ and came to the same results as before.

Nico was draped across the wooden chair in the corner of his cabin, when he came to the realization that he was starving. He'd been awake for nearly three hours now without breakfast, and his stomach seemed to be knotting itself. In fact, it _growled._ Like a hungry animal. That had never happened before. He needed a serious meal right now.

It was Saturday, though. Breakfast wasn't until nine on weekends, since almost everyone liked to sleep in. Meaning Nico would have to sneak out and get his own food from the dining pavilion.

He didn't mind, not really- he'd done this thousands of times before, after all- but it was still annoying. There were no shadows to hide in during the daytime, and he was supposed to not intrude on whatever Will and Piper were doing. Nico didn't feel like being the cause of anyone's freakout, not when he had a horrible headache and was hungry enough that he felt lightheaded.

Still, though, he couldn't exactly allow himself to starve. So Nico grabbed his leather jacket (This one had been a Christmas present from Piper, who told him it would add character and look cool while being something he liked) and pulled on his sneakers.

He had just turned the door-handle and stepped outside when he heard a sudden gasp.

Nico flinched back, looking wildly around to see who it was. To his complete confusion, it was _Piper_ of all people, who was standing to his left; all wide eyes and tense limbs. She was dressed up a little fancier than she usual in the mornings: a denim jacket with strange little drawings covering it over a fancy white top and black jeans. Her hair was braided with green feathers, and she was a wearing a necklace- probably a gift from Jason, since she never wore jewellery. Piper only ever dressed up this fancy for something important. Her jaw was slack with surprise, but she was the one who spoke first.

"Nico," she breathed. "What are you doing up this early today?"

As usual, she was compelling without trying, and Nico couldn't resist telling her.

"I couldn't sleep last night," he replied. "I felt hungry, so I thought I could go eat at the pavilion."

"I see," Piper agreed, nodding. "No sleep? Then you must be extremely tired. Am I right?"

Nico could already see what she was trying to do to him, but he could do nothing to stop it. If Piper had been compelling without trying, now her command was irresistible. All Nico could do was agree and mentally curse himself and his friend. He could already feel the effects of her charmspeak; his eyes were heavy and his every step was like sinking into quicksand. A warm feeling spread through his arms and legs. Nico _did_ want to sleep, more than anything. He would give anything to dose off.

"I'm really tired," he slurred. "I wanna sleep."

"That's right!" Piper exclaimed with a small smile. "I'm so sorry I'm doing this, Nico, but it's important. It'll make sense later. Now, let's get you to bed."

Nico could barely remember why he wanted to leave in the first place. All that mattered now was getting his well-deserved rest. He went along with Piper, who gently pulled him by his arm back into his cabin, her words alternating between sleep reminders and apologies for using her charmspeak. Nico got into bed willingly enough, and Piper stood back as he pulled the covers up to his chin. _Finally, he could relax._ There was a vague notion in the back of his mind that he shouldn't be allowing this to happen, but Nico couldn't bring himself to care.

He heard Piper say _sweet dreams_ softly and the click of a closing door.

Then, at last, Nico sank into his much beloved sleep.

…

"Hey, Nico."

Nico groaned as he felt a hand lightly shake him awake. The voice was talking in a whisper, but he could already tell it was Will.

Oh, _now_ he was supposed to wake up? Nico didn't think so.

But Will clearly thought otherwise when he shook him again and softly said, "Nico, it's time to get up."

"I wanna sleep," he slurred into his pillow. "Go away, Will."

"But you've already slept! Come on, you _have_ to get up. Please?"

" _Later._ "

Nico wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Will sigh exasperatedly. It wasn't the first time his boyfriend had entered his cabin to wake him up, but Nico's reaction was the same every time.

"Nico, do you even _know_ what today's date is?"

"No, and I don't care. Let me _sleep,_ Will," Nico groaned.

"Sorry, but not today," Will replied with finality. "You're going to get up right now, please."

"Shut up and let me sleep."

Nico only groaned again as he felt Will's hand wrap around his wrists. It lingered there for a few moments before Nico suddenly felt bursts of light course through him. Suddenly, all the problems he'd had earlier were gone. His headache disappeared, the heaviness in his limbs became lighter, and his grogginess was gone. He still felt a little sleepy, but now getting up seemed like a very likely possibility. After about a minute, Will's hand left him, a little shakier than earlier.

"Gods, you _are_ tired. Did you even get any sleep last night?"

"No." Nico couldn't help but notice that his voice came out a great deal clearer.

"Ugh, of all days?! Come on, you should feel better now. Please get up."

At first, Nico contemplated being difficult and just saying no because his bed felt _incredible,_ but Will had just used his healing powers solely for this purpose. Unlike most Apollo kids, Will didn't flaunt his talents unless he had to, since every use of his healing powers took a little away from him. He wouldn't have forced the energy into Nico unless it was important. Also, there was still the matter of that note. Nico felt curiosity bubble up in him again as he remembered it all.

"Okay, fine. Just give me a minute."

Nico grunted as he pushed himself off the mattress. The whole place was freezing, now that he wasn't wearing his blanket anymore, but he pulled on his leather jacket and felt just fine. Nico blinked the tiredness out of his eyes and saw Will smiling at him, albeit a little paler than usual. Will nodded at him, his smile growing a little wider, and said, "Finally. Come on, then, you'll see why I woke you up."

"Does it have anything to do with that note?"

Will's eyes widened in surprise. "You read that?"

"Earlier, right after you left it here. You have awful handwriting, Will."

"Oh, shut up. At least you know what this is all about. I cant believe you don't know about today!" Will exclaimed.

" _What_ about today?" Nico asked, a little desperately. "I know today's important but I can't remember why!"

Will actually laughed in his face. "You'll find out soon enough. Come on, then, let's go."

"We're heading to Rachel's Cave?" Nico asked, a little miffed that Will had avoided his question.

"You know it."

They strolled out of his cabin, and somehow accidentally held hands. Along the way Nico had to do his best to ignore the goggling campers and also trick Will into telling him what was up. Neither worked, and by the time they arrived, Nico was more than a little irritated. Will's face lit up in excitement when he saw the massive expanse of rock. The inside seemed a little more colourful than usual, and… was there _light_ coming out from the inside?

"Okay, wait right here," Will said excitedly. "I need you to promise to count to thirty and _then_ walk in, okay?"

"Why?" Nico asked. "What's hidden in there?"

"You'll only find out if you wait thirty seconds and then walk in."

Nico was tempted to just bolt into the cave, but Will looked so adorably excited. He couldn't ruin that. So he grudgingly agreed (Will squealed and ran in) and closed his eyes, counting to thirty. He thought he heard a few whispers from inside, but he couldn't be sure because it was so quiet.

Finally, half a minute later, Nico called into the cave, "Alright, I'm coming in! This better be really good!"

Nico leisurely walked in, expecting to find Will (And possibly Piper) standing there with some kind of crazy news. Instead, the inside was completely dark. He couldn't see a thing except for small patterns against a grey wall.

"Will?" Nico called out, a little worried.

Suddenly, the cave lit up, nearly blinding him. Nico nearly jumped out of his skin as a whole chorus of voices yelled, " _SURPRISE!_ " at the top of their lungs. Nico looked wildly around, his sword in his hand. His first instinct was to run as fast as possible.

"Woah, Nico, calm down!" a voice shouted. Nico recognised it as Percy's somewhere to his right. He looked in that direction, and saw Percy's head poking out from behind a velvet red couch, a satisfied grin on his face. Annabeth was next to him, looking a little bewildered at the sword in his palm. "It's just us. We didn't mean to scare you."

"What's going on?" Nico asked. The question was directed at no-one in particular, but it was Will who answered from behind him. Nico turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Let me tell you," Will replied, his tone proud and his expression ecstatic. "It's January 28th, and you're a forgetful dingus."

"January…?" Nico was about to ask what the hell was different about January 28th, before his jaw fell open and the realization dawned on him. "Oh my gods, you mean-"

Nico fell silent at Will's excited nod. His boyfriend was biting his lip, out of nervousness, it seemed.

However, Nico was fairly certain he was the most nervous one of all.

Because today was a day he hadn't celebrated in three years. A day he'd nearly forgotten about, because the girl who made it important was gone.

Today, January 28th, 2011, was _Nico's_ _birthday._

Nico stared at the cave he was in with new vigour. The walls were freshly painted, and, Nico realized in shock, not just _any_ paintings. They were all scenes from the last few months, ever since August. There was him and the Seven posing for a picture after the Giant War. Him and Will on their first date, and all the dates that came after. There was Christmas with Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, and Percy- the few people who celebrated it with him. Nico, Will, Calypso and Leo, from just a few weeks back, before they'd had to go on their quest with Apollo. There was him and Mrs. O' Leary, him in a snowball fight with the Apollo cabin in the woods, where the snow was thickest. All around there were paintings of all the memories he had made ever since he'd stayed at camp, and dozens of his newfound friends. Some of them were from pictures people had taken, but most seemed to be imagined. Only one person Nico knew could paint that beautifully. This was Rachel's work.

The lighting was the result of lamps strewn all over the place- and while they had been far too bright at first, now the light was gentle and pretty, hues of different colours melting into each other. There were a few balloons and streamers milling around- not nearly as much as he knew his friends would have wanted. They were all in simple shades: blue, purple, grey and milky white, enough so that you knew it was a celebration but not so much that they put Nico off. Most people knew he wasn't a big fan of crazy decorations and exaggerated colours. Piper's work.

The rest of it looked just as fantastic- the couches and arcade games that Rachel had looked vintage in the light, and Nico could see a small pile of presents in the corner and what looked like a cake on a lunch table. There were beanbags near a giant white sheet that Nico didn't know the purpose of just yet, but he didn't care. This was one of the best- no, _the_ best moment of his life. And he hadn't even said a word as all of his friends (Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Rachel, and of course, Will) stared at him hopefully.

"Oh my gods," he finally choked out. "You guys- you- you _did_ all of this?"

"I've been planning it for nearly two weeks," Will admitted, looking at him shyly. "Hazel and Reyna helped out with the details of what you liked and what you didn't. Annabeth was like the manager. She made sure we had it done on time."

"Piper and I did the decorations," Rachel said, looking a little wild with big eyes and messy red hair. "Your incredible boyfriend here gave us all the details on what to put in. It's the most fun I've ever had painting, and it was a great way to decorate my walls!"

Will blushed, and Percy spoke. "Mom and I made the cake, by the way. I couldn't make it blue, obviously, so we made extra blue cookies instead! Jason and Frank helped us get all the things we needed. What do you think?"

Nico's eyes were misty, the lump in his throat thick. He swallowed it down and said quietly, "I think it's one of the best things anyone had ever done for me. Thank you all so much. It's beautiful."

And then he started crying.

Everyone hurried to him at once- Reyna and Will were saying that people shouldn't smother him all at once- but Nico wasn't sad. He wasn't scared or angry. These were _happy_ tears. Nico felt like his insides were going to burst in joy. He laughed as they all asked if he was okay, and the laughs came out like hiccups. And suddenly Will was in front of him, holding his face and asking if he was okay, and Nico smiled and laughed again because everything was so blurry and beautiful and he had the best friends in the _world_ and he didn't feel like he could be sad ever again because he was on fire and he was so crazy and godsfreaking _happy_ and he just didn't know how to show it-

"Nico? Nico, what is it?" Will asked for the third time, ad Nico finally answered, "You gu-guys- you are amazing!"

His voice was giggly and punctuated by hiccups and choked tears, so unlike any version of himself. Nico breathed in and wiped the tears away, to reveal Will staring at him in surprise and the rest of them all standing there and looking at him worriedly.

"You're all amazing- I can't believe you did all this just for me, and I can't even tell you how happy I am right now."

"So, you're truly happy?" Will asked hopefully.

Nico thumped his ridiculous boyfriend on the head. "Of _course_ I'm happy! This is perfect! I haven't celebrated my birthday like this since…"

Nico trailed off, and a momentary silence filled the room. Everyone knew about the name he had been about to say. Percy and Annabeth visibly paled a little, looking just a tiny bit ashamed.

That made Nico mad at himself. This was his _birthday party._ He wouldn't be the annoying one to shut down all their hard work. Blaming Percy had been a mistake, and so had been drowning in his grief so long that he'd forgotten happiness. He wouldn't be this person anymore. Bianca's death had been a horrible chapter of his life, probably the worst part of his book, but the worst parts had to get better. However, they couldn't improve unless he let them.

"Since Bianca," Nico continued with a smile. "She always made my birthdays incredible. But you guys have made this day the best of my life. She'd be great friends with all of you if she was here."

Percy sighed in relief and the rest of the people in the room let out their baited breath. Annabeth grinned, and said, "She was a great person for the few minutes I knew her. And trust me, Nico, she'd be so proud of you now. Most people are."

There were nods and quiet murmurs of agreement. Reyna and Will were staring at him in pride. Hazel had tears in her eyes. Nico felt a little wistful, too.

The strange thing was, though, Nico didn't feel any of the bitterness he was used to anytime someone talked about Bianca. In fact, it just made him all the happier. For the first time, Nico truly associated his late sister with joy. And he loved that, he loved that feeling. It was a lot better than sinking into a bitter cocoon.

However, there still _was_ a party to be held. Nico was going to hold it back no longer.

"Thank you, Annabeth. Now, I'm sure we're all starving. Since this is my party, I say we all start with cake."

The words elicited a huge cheer from all of them, confirming what he suspected: they hadn't had any breakfast, either. They all crowded around the table, and soon everyone was singing him happy birthday and fighting to blow the candles and get the best bit of the cake the great Sally Jackson had cooked. Nico was a little sad that Leo couldn't come at first, thanks to his quest with Apollo; until Will pulled out another magical scroll with a rushed apology and a congratulation for turning fourteen. It warmed Nico's heart and made him laugh quite a few times.

The rest of the day went in a blur. There was an insane food fight- Percy and Piper versus Reyna and Rachel- and quite a bit of dancing by the rest of them. Hazel had chosen the music, and somehow found tracks that were slow and soft while being good enough to dance to. A few demigods who heard the commotion joined in, and Nico was more than happy to let them. There were dance-offs and slow dances and eating contests. Reyna and Rachel, being the sole singles of the group, teamed up to wow everyone else with their dance moves. Percy won a staring contest against Will but then lost against his girlfriend. Piper put on a slow song and charmspoke Jason into dancing with her after he told her he was too embarrassed (It was adorable). Frank gave the others quite a few rides on his (eagle) back. Hazel and Nico enjoyed a lot of the party together; just a brother and sister sharing an incredible day. When it turned dark and everyone was sweaty and tired, they all sank into the beanbag and projected a movie onto the white sheet. Apparently, the whole system was engineered by Leo, so that it could be demigod-friendly.

When they all finally considered the possibility of sleeping, it was an hour away from midnight. Hazel and Frank had dozed off next to each other. Annabeth had to gently rouse Percy, who seemed to be in that state between wakefulness and sleep. Reyna, Jason and Piper were wide awake but exhausted. Rachel was on the brink of sleep, but her eyes were still open. Will looked like he was about to drop dead the moment he saw a bed. Nico felt the same way.

"I think we should all go and sleep now," Nico said tiredly. A crazy grin was still plastered on his face, and he wasn't sure it would ever come off.

Slowly they trickled away, all hugging Nico and murmuring goodnights and happy birthdays. And when they left and it was just Nico and Will, Rachel sleeping in a dark corner they couldn't see, his heart still felt like it was soaring. He was tired, sure, but his entire soul was crackling with energy that would hopefully never run out.

"Goodnight, then?" Will asked, a faint smile decorating his beautiful face. Nico giggled a little.

"I guess so. Thank you so much for everything. You're the best person I've ever known, Will."

At that, a glow of pride seemed to light up his boyfriend's face, and Nico felt even happier.

"You deserved it more than anyone."

Nico couldn't even find a reply within himself. He just leaned into Will and kissed him, soft and sweet, and though it lasted for barely a second, it froze all the time in the world. Rather than the electric shock he knew and loved so well, this kiss was warming and lovely. It wrapped Nico like a blanket; and he wanted to never take that blanket off. It was beautiful and safe and familiar.

The kiss ended, and Will came out of it grinning and a little mad, a joyful twinkle in his eyes. Nico was pink and warmhearted and he probably looked like a horrible mess, but he honestly couldn't care. The fact that they would go to bed with messy hair and bad breath was just proof that they hadn't enjoyed today, they had _lived_ it. And that was the best part of it all.

"Its gone, by the way," Will said quietly, his voice heavy with pride.

"What is?" Nico asked in confusion.

"Your depression," Will said, glad. "I'm so so proud of you, Nico. What you've done is incredible."

"You helped."

"But it was _your_ recovery. And you've done an incredible job. We should go and sleep now, and we'll get all the pictures printed tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Will."

"'Night."

It was only at the last second that Nico turned around and decided to say the one thing on his mind that still made him blush.

"Will Solace, I love you so much."

Will didn't even hesitate. He simply grinned and said, "I love you too."

Nico, now fourteen, powerful, a hero, with dozens of friends and a boy he was in love with, went to bed.

He felt content.

 _And those happy endings would last forever, because life was there to be loved and it was incredible. And it was far better to exist and suffer than to never have lived at all. Because with every sadness came joy, and you soon learned that pure joy was priceless and worth everything it took to acquire. Life was chosen for the lucky few who deserved it with all its sadness and beauty and joy, and no matter how long it took to find that joy, it would be worth it._

 _Because Life shaped us, and it was a lot kinder than most people imagined._

* * *

 **And this, right here, is all I've been building up to. If you're someone reading to enjoy Nico's story, I hope it captured the character well. To the few of this reading this as an escape or for strength or emotional reasons, first off, thank you more than ever, and second, I hope I made it right. I hope I gave everyone- including me- what they wanted and deserved from this tale. It's been a blessong and a joy to write this. I'm kind of sad there isn't more to the story. I want to leave the later years up to all of you. Imagine Nico in** _ **your**_ **way, because that's the beauty of loving a character that isn't real.**

 **And to all of you pessimists out there, happy endings** _ **do**_ **exist- you just have to let them happen.**

 **This is me signing off now. I'll be back in a month with a whole new story. Watch out for Barely Living in a few weeks!**

 **Goodbye and all the love in the world,**

 **Mariam.**


End file.
